


I'm Sorry Chanyeol

by Cclay2020



Category: EXO (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Jealousy, Love, M/M, Trust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 33,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cclay2020/pseuds/Cclay2020
Summary: Baekhyun has to join a new boyband to save his company but how will his boyfriend take itstay tuned to find outCclay 2020
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

"Baek come on, boss wants to see us, we are suppose to be there in a half hour" Kai pounds on the bedroom door continuously till the door swings open to a naked pissed of Chanyeol standing in front of him with his hands covering his manhood.

"Kai someone better be dying or I am going to kill you" Chanyeol steps closer towards Kai making him step back afraid for his life as Baekhyun rushes out of the room with a towel around his waist pushing Chanyeol back into the room to stop him from trying to kill their friend after he interrupted them having sex.

"I'll be back soon and we can finish where we left off ok" Baekhyun comforts his pissed off boyfriend by kissing him with passion.

"Baek come on, we can't be late" Kai says as he starts to shit himself when Chanyeol pulls away from the kiss and looks towards Kai with a killer look making him run down the hall towards the sitting room.

"What does the boss want you for anyway?" Chanyeol turns his attention to his boyfriend in his arms as he kisses the smaller's neck making him giggle.

"Baby don't do that it tickles and you know I melt when you do that, plus I won't know till I get there" Baekhyun grabs onto his taller boyfriend trying not to give in and fall back into bed with him. "But I wanna make love to my boyfriend now" Chanyeol says making Baekhyun pull away. "Don't be like that baby I have to make this meeting and if I am going to make it on time I need to get into the shower" Baekhyun says pulling away from his very sexy naked boyfriend.

"Get going then" Chanyeol lets the smaller go smacking his ass as he walks past him towards the shower.   
"Mine" he says making the smaller jolt to the smack on his ass and he is grateful the towel took some of the impact.

***

"Baek about time" Kai shouts out of the car as Baek slowly climbs in putting his belt on. "Chill Kai it's like what 15 minutes away we will make it" Baekhyun smiles as he send a message to Chanyeol to not move or get dressed till he gets back so they can continue their fun from earlier.

Starting his car Baekhyun looks towards a pissed of Kai. "Yeah Baek it might be 15 minutes away but we need to be there in 10, hurry hurry put your foot down" Kai shouts at Baekhyun as they pull out of the car garage and head on towards their bosses office.

Finally arriving at the office they both jump out and run as fast as they can up the stairs to the top floor catching their breaths arriving at their bosses office with a minute to spare.

"You are so lucky we made it" Kai moans as he stands up fixing himself

"You are lucky I didn't unclip your seat belt and hit the breaks" Baekhyun gives his friend a evil grin making Kai huff as he knocks on the half open door.

"Come in" their boss says as they head inside to see their boss sitting at the top of a round table with some others.

"Taemin, Lucas, Taeyong, Mark, Ten, what's going on?" Kai asks as they sit down nervously looking at each other.

"Now that you are all finally here, Baekhyun I'm guessing your the reason for Kai being late and sweating the way he is right now" their boss laughs as he signals his assistant to bring in water.

"Anyway I have called you all here as I have a new idea I want to run past you"

They all turn to look at each other with worried eyes.

"I want to make a new boy band and I have chosen you guys to be in it, so from now on you will be known as...

**SuperM**

To be continued

**_Cclay2020_ **

  
♥️


	2. Chapter 2

**SuperM**

Looking around at each other as the boss is just all smiles Baekhyun feels his heart crack, does this mean Exo is over? he can't help but think.

"Baekhyun what is it? share with the rest of us" The boss says as the assistant brings in cups of hot and cold drinks placing them on the table. Baekhyun feels like he has lost his hearing or there is some sort of static that he can't really make out what he is hearing right now.

Shaking his head to try fix it he looks towards a shocked looking Kai who looks like he forgot how to speak.

"Sorry Sir but does this mean its the end for Exo, and what about NCT 127, Shinee and Wayv?" Baekhyun looks as the others just agree with him.

"OK guys look our stocks are dropping with SM and we need something new, our biggest share holder wanted us to come up with a band using the best out of all groups, so we have chosen you all. You will all be like avengers of the Kpop world coming together to save Kpop and to take over the Western world" the boss sits back in his chair grinning ear to ear.

"I don't know what to think" Mark smacks his head down on the table feeling sorry for himself. "Mark what's wrong with you, we need someone who can talk English" the boss raises his voice a little making the others listen.

"Lucas you got the look, Taemin you have the experience, Kai you have the dance moves, Ten, Mark and Taeyong, you all know your amazing talent. Baekhyun you are the mood maker you know how to work the crowd. Look guys you all know how to give the fans what they need. So starting in a few months we will announce the big news to the world, photo shoots will happen but this needs to stay quiet, you can tell the other members in your groups but nobody else, not even your family, now excuse me for a moment".

The boss leaves closing the door as the others look at each other. "Baek what about Exo are we over he hasn't answered" Baekhyun grabs his friends hand trying to comfort him as he himself feels a lump starting to form in his throat. Mark on the other hand is being comforted by Lucas and Taeyong as he is now crying.

"It will be ok Mark, don't cry" Taeyong rubs the smaller's back before handing him some tissue. "I'm part of so many groups that I have lost count, can't he have picked someone else" Mark feels sorry for himself while wiping away his tears. "I'm sorry for crying guys" he says so the others can hear him.

"Don't you be sorry its ok we are all feeling the same" Kai turns to look at Baekhyun who is starting to tremble a little out of fear or anger Kai doesn't know yet.

"This is crazy what are they others going to think?" Ten stands up and starts pacing the floor running his hands through his hair. "America is huge to try and get us to break into their charts, this is going to be full on work with interviews and probably English lessons for those of us that haven't a clue".

The rest of the guys start to really think about what Ten has said and start to agree with him. "Kai and I are suppose to be doing a concert the day after tomorrow and now I am going to feel like I am betraying our Exol's" Baekhyun can't hold it much more that he leans into Kai and hugs him taking the taller of guard that one of his best friends is starting to crack.

"Guys I know we are all upset but if SM is as bad as boss says then we have no choice then to safe it, or we might end up saying goodbye to all our groups and our jobs" Taeyong says making the others think and agree with him.

"I guess your right but having to tell the other members what's going on is going to cause arguments" Lucas says as he stares into his glass of water not even looking up.

"OK so guys what do you think?" the boss enters the room sitting back in his chair as he looks around at the boys.

"Are any of our groups finished?" Kai stands up shaking asking his boss as Baekhyun pulls him back down to sit. "No all your groups are still ongoing with new albums for all" the boss says handing them all out a schedule for the next coming months. "Exo are extremely busy, Baek your going to need plenty of rest when you can, especially now your solo album is out. Also with the concerts and of course all the work that will be needed for this new group. We can't have you burning out like Mark did in the beginning being part of so many groups".

"So look lads I need you and SM need you plus the rest of your members do too to help save us all, so are you all in?" the boss places his hand down in the centre of the table waiting for the others.

"I'm in" Ten says placing his hand on top.   
They all follow his lead leaving Baekhyun and Kai last to go. Looking at each other Kai links his hand with Baekhyun's and places it on top of the pile. " We are in" the boss can't help but smile as he looks at them all. "Let's make this the best that America has ever seen" he says before pulling away.

You can all head off now and I will call you all soon. The boss leaves the room as the others begin to leave also.

"Baekhyun are you ok?" Mark touches Baek's arms as he looks out the massive window showing the city of Seoul. "Not really, I feel like I'm letting my members and fans down and even more so Chanyeol" Baekhyun begins to cry as Kai rushes towards him to comfort him.

"Come on let's get out of here and head back to the dorm" Kai says making the smaller just nod as he let's Kai and Mark guide him out of the room. "Chanyeol is not going to like this at all" Baekhyun sniffs as Kai and Mark just look at each other knowing full well Baekhyun is right.

Reaching the carpark Baekhyun takes out his car keys from his pocket dropping them to the ground. "Baek you cant drive in this state, will you let me?" Kai picks up the keys from the ground as Baek just nods his head while walking around to the passenger side of the car and climbing in. "Mark do you want us to drop you off anywhere?" Kai asks as he opens the car door. "I'm ok I will catch a lift from Taeyong, thanks anyway but will he be ok?" Mark whispers the last part as they both look into the car towards Baekhyun wiping his tears. "I guess I wont know till I get him home". Kai shrugs before saying his goodbyes to Mark before climbing into the car.

"Crash my car and I will kill you" Baekhyun says making Kai laugh as he starts the car and pulls out of the carpark into traffic. The drive back to the dorm is a quiet one. Kai cant help but wonder what the love of his life will think when he gets out of the army. He wishes he could talk to him right now but he needs to help Baekhyun out first before he rings D.O. 

"Baek we are here" Kai softly shakes the smaller bringing his attention back from wherever his mind drifted off to. "Ok lets face the music" Baekhyun takes a deep breath as he climbs out of the car and starts walking towards the lift. "Say nice things at my Funeral will you please" Baek sniffs before he turns to see his face in the mirror at the back of the lift. Wiping just under is eyes and tossing his hair he takes another deep breath as the lift arrives at their floor. 

"Just be straight with him, they are all going to be shocked at why we where picked this might cause a lot of tension but we are brothers, a family we can get through this together ok" Kai pats Baekhyun on the back as he opens the door to their dorm.

Walking inside Baekhyun spots Chanyeol coming out of the kitchen half dressed with just tracksuit bottoms on carrying a large glass of water. "Hey baby" the taller smiles as he walks closer to his smaller boyfriend. "What's wrong? he asks as Baekhyun suddenly wraps his arms around the taller hugging him ever so tight as if to stop him from breathing. "Ok did you get fined for something" Chanyeol laughs as he looks down at Baekhyun feeling wetness on his chest. "Baby what's wrong?" Chanyeol pulls the smaller away as he tries to look into his eyes. "Kai what's wrong?" Chanyeol starts to get really worried now.

The other members all join them in the sitting room as they are puzzled as well as why Baek is crying and why Kai is close to tears too. "We have been chosen to be in a new band called"

SuperM

Chanyeol just gasps and looks at his boyfriend who is now looking up at him with swollen eyes and tear stained face.

"Baek is this true ?......."

to be continued.........

❤️ _**C**_ ❤️

**_Love_ **   
**_Cclay2020_ **


	3. Chapter 3

"Baek baby is this true?" Chanyeol falls sitting onto the sofa as the others join him as Baekhyun feels like all eyes are on him now.

"Look, long story short the boss says our company needs saving and they have picked us to be a part of this new comeback" Kai puts his arm around Baekhyun's shoulders trying to comfort him as the other members can't believe what they are hearing.

"So, does this mean Exo are finished?" Suho looks at the others with tears in his eyes. "I doubt it, if that was the case surely the boss would have called us all in and had a meeting and not just told Baek and Kai. "Chen says as he moves closer to Chanyeol who is staring at his lover.

"Chanyeol say something?" Sehun says as he too can't believe what he just heard. "Who else is in this group?" the taller says as he sits back in the chair still not taking his eyes off his lover. "Me, Kai, Taemin, Mark, Ten, Taeyong and Lucas" Baekhyun mumbles as he looks away from Chanyeol's stare.

"So, wait, Kai gets his best friend to be in a group with him after all, well done to you Kai" Chanyeol says with a tone that doesn't settle very well with Kai. "What the hell do you mean by that?" Kai moves closer as Chanyeol gets up from the sofa as they come face to face with each other. "You two don't start this, we are all friends and more importantly a family" Suho says pushing them both away with the help of Sehun. "It isn't happening you are not doing this" Chanyeol says pointing his finger at Baekhyun as Sehun grabs Chanyeol by the arm trying to make him stop pointing at Baek.

With a little rage bubbling up in his stomach Baek takes a deep breath "This is not our fault who was picked and who wasn't ok, this is hard enough for me and for Kai, our boss wants us to help save our company or all our bands will be no more. I have agreed to be a part of this weather you like it or not" Baekhyun walks to his bedroom that he shares with his lover Chanyeol slamming the door and starting to cry as he slides down the door to the floor. He can hear raised voices and feels so bad for leaving Kai to deal with them all, but he can't stand there and be stared pointed and to be told by his lover that he can't do something.

"Chanyeol go after him this isn't his fault" Chen looks at the taller as he watches him pace the floor looking so pissed off that even Chen is scared that he will blow anytime now. "Why should I, he made up his mind he is part of a new band now" Chanyeol huffs out making Kai and the others annoyed that he would treat his lover like this. "Do you not think now is the time to comfort your boyfriend as he needs you the most right now" Kai says in the direction of Chanyeol. Chanyeol walks closer towards Kai with pure rage in his heart "What so you think you can suddenly tell me what to do because you are part of some new amazing group"

"I can tell you off just the same way you just told Baek off, so as your concerned brother that wasn't nice of how you treated Baek right now he doesn't deserve your hate or anyone else's, we are both doing what we think is right for our company now stop being a jack ass and go be with him" Kai says right into chanyeol face as the others rush over to them grabbing them both making sure it doesn't kick off. "Your getting brave brother what you think just cause you and your childhood friend Taemin are finally in a band together you can talk to me like that" Chanyeol grits his teeth more as they are nearly touching noses now.

"Oh that's enough you two I'm sick of this, chanyeol go calm down and see to Baek, kai you walk over there and calm down the last thing we need to do is to be at each others throat over this" Suho says as he pushes his way in between the two hoping they don't fight.

"I'm out of here" Chanyeol shouts grabbing baek's car keys from the table as he heads to the door. "Where are you going your half dressed and have no top or shoes on" Sehun shouts after him as chanyeol just closes the door behind him as he rushes down to the car.

Opening the boot of the car he takes out a pair of runners and a hoodie that he had in baek's car in case they ever needed a change of clothes. Slamming the boot closed he gets into the car and adjusts the seat as his legs are longer than baek's. The car comes to life as he speeds out of the under-ground carpark out into traffic heading for a highway that he can drive on with speed and try and get to grips with what he just heard.

"Hey Kai, are you ok?" Chen sits beside him trying to comfort him as the taller begins to cry, I didn't ask for any of this I was just doing as I was asked to do along with Baek and yes I agreed to help our company for all of us" he sniffs and wipes his eyes in his sleeve. Suho sits on the floor in front of Chen and Kai followed by Sehun as they huddle together. "Want to tell us anymore about this new group?" Sehun asks Kai as he continues to wipe his eyes. "That is all we know for now we are going to be like avengers of Kpop" He lets out a little laugh making the others hug him and laugh too. "Avenger hmm that sounds so cool, so when does all this start?" Sehun asks looking all excited. "What, you guys don't mind?" Kai looks at them all as they all just smile. "Kai what ever needs to be done we will support you both" Suho says as the others all nod and agree.

"We don't know yet boss says he will ring us and let us know soon, I'm so sorry you guys I need to go and ring D.O and tell him the news" Kai stands up and heads to his room to call his lover hoping that he doesn't react the same way Chanyeol did with Baek.

"What do you guys really think of all this?" Sehun whispers as he watches Kai leave the room. "Look if it helps save the company and we are still a group then I don't see the problem we are all busy with our own things but who I am really worried about is Baek and Yeol this could destroy them both" Suho says as Sehun reaches for his hand linking it with his. "They will be alright baby just you wait and see" Sehun kisses his lovers hand before he gets up from the floor. "I am going to go check to see if Baek is ok" Sehun heads down the hallway to the smaller's room as he gently knocks on the door. "Baek its me Sehun can I come in we are really worried about you" Sehun leans his ear closer to the door as he tries to listen till he finally hears a sniff as the door clicks open.

"Hey, come here" the taller says as he reaches his hands out as Baek moves closer wrapping his small arms around his waist hugging him. "Hey, it will be ok I promise, Chanyeol will come around even if I have to knock it into him" Sehun says making Baek let out a little laugh. "So you don't mind then that we are doing this?" Baek sits on the bed kicking off his shoes as Sehun sits beside him. "I don't care once your ok and you get plenty of rest, we have a concert still on going and more so a new album coming out, I just want to make sure you and Kai are ok" Sehun gives him a big smile before he laughs out "Why are you laughing?" Baek asks as he watches Sehun's smile get bigger. "I can be your number one fan and Kai just told us its like an avengers thing you guys are doing, and who is your favourite Avenger?" Sehun questions him making him laugh. "Iron man is " Baek says as Sehun laughs "And who dresses up as Iron man and bought a whole damn suit" Sehun giggles like a school girl as he kicks his legs in the air. "Chanyeol did" Baek smiles "Do you think chanyeol will be ok and is he still outside and annoyed?" Baekhyun asks as he starts to worry about his lover and what he is doing. "Baek he isn't outside he took your car keys and took off not even wearing shoes or a top" Sehun says making Baekhyun get up from the bed. "Should I go after him or what?" Baek looks at his shoes on the floor before he falls back on the bed. "No I will let him come to me I did nothing wrong here, I will leave him to calm down and maybe talk to him then" Baek says as he grabs a hold of Sehun's hand "Want some food? I am starving" He says pulling the taller out of the bedroom into the kitchen where Suho is making Lunch.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Suho looks up from the bowl he is mixing with a worried look towards Baek. "I will be ok once you guys are all ok" Baek whispers as Chen and Kai Join them sitting on the counter tops. "I just spoke with D.O he seems ok with it just told me to get plenty of rest" Kai says as he starts picking at the lunch Suho is making getting a slap to the hand for touching it. "So how did Minseok take the news?" Sehun looks at Chen as he too smiles, "He said best of luck and that he wishes you well health and to go show them what you are made of and will support you both and the others 100%"Chen says as Baek begins to relax a little knowing his brothers have his and Kai's backs.

"All we have to do now is wait and talk with Chanyeol and I am sure once he has calmed down he will come around" Suho says trying to make Baek feel at  
ease.

"Now all of you get out of my kitchen and leave me to make the lunch" Suho waves his hands at them to leave as they all head out one by one. "Hey its D.O's kitchen remember" Sehun says as he looks around the kitchen door only to be told to get out with a cloth thrown at him.

"Hey you ok?" Kai sits beside Baekhyun on the sofa as the smaller is looking out the window at the rain. "Yeah I guess, I am just worried about Chanyeol, you know how he gets when he is annoyed" Kai pulls the smaller into him as they snuggle on the sofa. "Don't worry he will come around just like Suho said" Baekhyun snuggles in a bit more as he continues to look out the window at the rain hoping is lover is ok and will get home safe. 

❤️C ❤️


	4. Chapter 4

**_Baekhyun's p.o.v_ **

Watching the rain pound against the window I climb off the sofa from Kai's embrace as I really begin to worry about Chanyeol out driving in that rain. Looking towards the door as I hear keys rattle my heart stops in my chest as Chanyeol appears soaking wet closing the door behind him. "Chanyeol are you ok?" Kai questions him as he gets up from the sofa as I wrap my arms around myself afraid of what he might say. "I need to have a shower" is all he says as he walks towards our bedroom making me feel a little sad. He usually comes to me when he gets home but I guess after the news I told him earlier he doesn't want to be near me right now. I move back towards the window looking out at the rain as it falls against the window.

"Baek, I'm going to head to bed will you be ok?" I turn to see Kai looking at me with a worried look as he walks closer to me. "I will be fine Kai, you go get some sleep and I will see you in the morning" he reaches out to me hugging me before he walks off towards his bedroom leaving me alone as the others have all gone to bed with it being so late. 

I sit on the sofa pulling a blanket from the back of it wrapping it around myself before I lay down. Feeling rather sad that Chanyeol hasn't made an effort to come to talk to me I feel myself start to cry. Quickly wiping my tears I hear someone walk into the sitting room. "Hey" I hear a deep voice making me move my head to look up as I see Chanyeol walk closer before sitting on the floor near the edge of the sofa where I am laying. "Hey" I smile back as he reaches his hand out to wipe a tear I missed. "I'm so sorry baby" is all he says as I burst out crying. "Shit Baek baby come here to me" He gets up on his knees and lowers himself to hug me making me sob into his embrace. "You just walked out" I mumble into his neck making him pull back to look into my eyes. "I shouldn't have walked out, I was just so shocked and annoyed. I could have handled it better but now I have had time to think and so have you I think its best you turn the offer down and stay with us". The words just fall from his lips so easy that I jump up from the sofa annoyed. "Excuse me what do you mean turn the offer down, I cant turn it down its to save our company". I pull the blanket off myself throwing it onto the sofa making him stand up looking shocked at my outburst.

"I am doing this Chanyeol I have to, if you where asked to do it you would" I feel my voice start to tremble as rage starts inside me. "So you are gonna leave us and join this group and leave Exo just like that?" I stand up so he is not looking down on me as much. "Exo is not over we have an album coming out soon, this stuff with SuperM is just something else" I look as he runs his fingers through his hair before looking at me. "I don't want you to do it" he looks at me as I shake my head from side to side. "You don't want me to do it?, I have my solo album coming so what is so different with this hmm Chanyeol answer me that" I feel him stare me down now as he moves closer. "You are going to America to be in a new group and I don't want you to do it so I am not letting you". I let out a little laugh as I walk away from him stopping as I reach the edge of the sitting room. "You are not _letting_ me, wow" I shake my head still letting out little laughs at how could he say that to me. "What's so funny?" he looks at me as I turn to stare back at him. "Since when do you let me do things, you don't control what I do chanyeol the same way I don't control what you do "I watch as he sits down on the sofa clearly still annoyed at my answer to him.

"I don't want you to go to America Baek for this new group and that is final" he nearly growls the words as I move closer to him. "I am going and that's final" I tell him as he looks up at me. "Your not going" he raises his voice even more making me take a step back. "No boyfriend of mine is going to America to be in some shit band, you are gonna stay here and be in Exo and that is my final say on it". I look at him with pure horror as he gets up from the sofa walking towards the hallway to the bedrooms.

"Well I guess there is no point in us being together then If that is how you feel ,I need to do this" he stops and looks at me with horror. "Did you just end us?" I lower my head, I can't look at him as I feel my heart break. I take a deep breath and slowly walk towards him. "Chanyeol if I don't go we will have no chance of saying our company, that means everyone's solos will be gone there will be no more money for you to buy any fancy music equipment and Exo will be finally over". 

"So your ending our relationship over this fucking stupid name for a band, who calls a band SuperM anyway, do you know it spells the word Sperm in the English language if you take out the letter U ". he laughs as he moves towards the kitchen.

"I don't care how it looks I am doing it and that's all I have left to say". I look at him as he just shakes his head. "So you just ended us fine you do what you want Baek its over" he says as he walks into the kitchen slamming the door as I begin to cry, I head to our bedroom locking the bedroom door sliding down it crying till I reach the floor. Pulling my legs in closer to my body I hug them as I begin to sob.

**_No Pov_ **

Suho moves from his hiding place as he has heard everything said by the others and decides to head to find Chanyeol. Reaching the kitchen as he opens the door he finds the taller slumped in a chair at the main table with a bottle of whiskey and a glass in front of him on the table. 

"You asshole" Suho shouts making the taller jump 

to be continued ....

❤️C ❤️

Love

Cclay2020


	5. Chapter 5

_You asshole" Suho shouts making the taller jump_

Looking up from the table to the roars of Suho all Chanyeol can do is stare at him before he opens his mouth . "Who are you calling an Asshole?" He shouts back at Suho making him move closer. "You sitting there drowning your sorrows while he sobs in his room. Do you not think this is hard for him Chanyeol. He got picked, he never asked for this" Suho sits down at the table hoping he can get through to him.

"I don't want him to do it Suho" Chanyeol moans as he plays with the empty glass on the table. "It doesn't matter what you want Chanyeol it's what he has to do. If it was one of us you wouldn't have a problem but because it's Baek you go on like this" Suho grabs the bottle and pours out a drink for himself then Chanyeol.

"I can't let him leave and split up Exo" Chanyeol moans as Suho laughs "Split up Exo, are you serious Kris Luhan and Tao left did we split, no we got stronger. Lay had to leave but is coming back did we Split no, Minseok and D.O left for the army have we split up no we just got stronger. We have all had to deal with a lot to make our dreams come through. We have been together for so long why shouldn't he go and help keep the company together? " Suho lowers his voice hoping Chanyeol will give him a better answer then just he doesn't want Baek to do it.

" I... I... Oh nothing" Chanyeol lays his head on his arms on the table. "Your scared" Suho says making Chanyeol look up with tears in his eyes. "I'm right" Suho reaches his arm out to touch the taller making the tears fall more. "If he goes to America with this band I will loose him for good Suho and I can't let that happen" Chanyeol covers his mouth as he begins to cry more as Suho moves to sit beside him wrapping his arms around him to comfort him.

"Hey you won't loose him he adores and loves you even the fans know that" Suho whispers as Chanyeol continues to cry more. "He ended it with me just there so I have lost him before it even started" Chanyeol sobs louder making Suho rock him back and forth while hugging him tight. "You haven't lost him you had an argument he said that because he is hurting with how you spoke with him. He was so upset and nervous when you walked out earlier". Suho moves so he can get a better look at Chanyeol as he wipes his tears in his hoodie.

"You need to remember he supported you and Sehun with your album. Why not support him with this and his album because trust me Chanyeol he is gonna need us and you the most right now. He has his clothing company going on. His Album is just about to be released and now he has this on top of the concert we are going to do followed by our album. Can't you see he will need you for when the days get hard and he wants to cry or when he comes home sore from all the training he will have to do along with Kai, they both will be wore out" Suho passes Chanyeol the drink as he refuses it.

"I need to be there for my baby don't I" Chanyeol looks at his hyung with sad eyes as Suho just nods. "He needs you more then anything right now, go make this right and tell him how you feel" Suho gets up from the chair holding out his hand as Chanyeol stands up wrapping his arms around the smaller. "Thank you, I love you so much" Chanyeol smiles before he pulls away. "Now go tell him please" Suho says as he watches Chanyeol leave before he starts to cry knowing his family is being pushed to their limits this time and he is more worried about Kai and Baekhyun more then himself.

Chanyeol heads down to their bedroom trying to open the door but it's locked. "Baek baby it's me can I come in?" Chanyeol listens but doesn't hear a thing. He moves away from the door and heads back to the sitting room sitting on the sofa as Suho comes from the kitchen wiping his tears before looking at him. "He locked the door and I think he fell asleep. I will talk to him tomorrow" Chanyeol says as he turns on the TV making Suho sit with him to keep him company.

A little while later Kai and Chen join them as they can't seem to sleep followed by a wide awake Sehun following them out like a lost child before sitting on the sofa beside Chanyeol.

"How's Baek?" Chen asks as he sits on the rug on the floor in front of the others. "Sleeping we think" Suho says before Chanyeol can explain anything.

They all say silent watching the TV when they hear little foot steps enter the sitting room. "Your all still awake" Baekhyun says as he looks at Chanyeol real quick before turning away to head into the kitchen. Lowering his head Chanyeol takes a breath before he gets up from the sofa to follow Baek but the smaller has all ready returned making Chanyeol sit back down as Baekhyun joins them by sitting on the floor beside Chanyeol's legs where he loves to sit making Chanyeol smile.

"Can we turn that off for a second" Suho days making them all looks at him while Kai turns off the TV. "We need to clear the air about what's happening. If anyone has anything to say now is the time to say it so we can all move on" Suho says while sitting up in his chair looking at the others.

"I just think you guys need to get plenty of rest with all that's coming up. I will help with whatever it is you need to go over or practice. I also what to thank you for doing this to save our company. I know its not going to be easy but thank you" Chen says making Baekhyun begin to cry along with Kai as Sehun moves to sit with Kai to comfort him since D.O isn't here.

"I agree with Chen, thank you" Sehun says while hugging Kai. "Ok Chanyeol do you want to say anything?" Suho questions him as he looks at everyone.

"I do have something to say, Baek can you turn around please" he says as Baekhyun wipes his face before he faces him hoping that they don't have another argument like earlier.

"I have been a asshole today towards you both especially you baby. I guess I'm selfish. I didn't want you to go because I thought I was going to loose you and you would forget about me with everything that you have going on. I'm worried about the pressure your both going to be under. The impact this will have on your body especially your back Kai. I just don't want you guys hurting. But mostly it's because I'm afraid you will leave me baby and that I can't deal with even though you ended us already" he sniffs as the others all look at each other. "What, when did this happen" Kai says making Sehun cry "My ship is sinking" he says before he buries his head into Kai chest.

Getting up onto his knees Baekhyun takes Chanyeol's large hands into his tiny one's. "Chanyeol I'm sorry for what I said early to you, I don't want to end us I was just angry that you where forcing me to do something which you never have before. I love you so much. When I heard what was being asked of us I thought of us right away. I thought you won't want me anymore" Baekhyun begins to cry as Chanyeol leans closer cupping his lovers cheeks in his hands. "Of course I want you, I have been with you since day one and I love you baby" Chanyeol kisses the smaller's tear stained lips making him smile.

"Let's forget about what was said earlier and let me be the one you lean on when all this gets too much for you, that goes for you as well Kai" Chanyeol says as Baekhyun gets up off the floor sitting and curling up onto the taller's lap while he snuggles into his chest.

"Ok so let's make a deal, we stick together through this like we have through everything else that has been thrown at us. We talk to one another about how we feel and let's watch each others back. We might get hate from some fans over this new group but let's show a united front. Now all hands in" Suho says as he moves into the middle of the floor with his hand out palm down followed by the others hands on top. "ok let's show them"

**"we are one"**

To be continued......

❤️C ❤️

I wonder what really happened when the others where told?

Love


	6. Chapter 6

_**4 weeks later** _

"I need to get going baby I have to meet the boss about SuperM then I need to head to the dance studio and learn the choreography for my solo song. I might not be home till late" I drag myself out of the bed still feeling rather sleepy before I feel myself being tugged backwards falling in to Chanyeol's strong arms. "Five more minutes wont hurt will it" he whispers into my ear making me giggles as his lips touch my neck sending shivers down my spine. "You said that 5 minutes ago and five minutes before that" I wiggle out of his hold as he finally lets me go dropping his head back onto the pillow with a pout. "Can't blame me can you, your so sexy" I turn to see him laying there with his hands behind his head. Top half of his body naked. I know what's under that bedsheet that is clinging onto him for dear life that I find myself biting my lip before I shake the idea from my head. "I better go shower before you make me late" I grab my towel and head into the bathroom.

Stripping off my clothes I step in feeling the hot water fall down my body making me relax. "MMM this ass is amazing " I hear his deep voice behind me making me giggle out as his large hands rub from my ass up my back massaging my shoulders before little soft kisses creep across my neck making me groan out. "I don't have time for sex Chanyeol I'm sorry" I turn to face him in the shower as he just cups my cheeks and kisses my lips softly. "I'm not after sex I just want to spend time with you that's all and I just want to make sure your ok baby. You have a lot on so please know I'm here for you ok" he kisses me softly before grabbing the body wash and pouring it all over me as he helps me wash myself and then him.

"Suho I gotta go" I shout seeing Sehun and Suho leave their bedroom heading towards me. "Please be careful today and make sure you eat and keep hydrated ok" He wraps his arms around me and hugs me tight. "Hey let me in too" Sehun joins us making me giggle as Chanyeol then joins in. "Ok your all squashing me" I push them all away as I grab my bag. "Tell Chen I will be late home I know he went to visit Minseok" I kiss Chanyeol and hug him one more time before I head off to my car. 

Feeling rather sad that I am doing This on my own without them a small part of me is so happy to be able to do this and still fulfil my dream by expanding it. Arriving at my bosses building I park my car and bump into Lucas in the car park. "Hey hyung, how are you feeling?" he walks with me as we head inside for our meeting. "I am ok a bit nervous at what is expected of us" I look up at him as he looks rather nervous himself. "Are you ok Lucas?" I move closer touching his arm as I can see he is hiding something. "I just feel out of my comfort zone hyung. Ten and I had to tell the others what was happening and they where in shock and they thought that it was going to be the end of our group but they where so supportive. I just don't want to let my members down" he looks away feeling rather upset as I just rub is arm. "Lets just go make them proud of us and show the world how Kpop is done" I watch as he stands up straight and smiles. "Thank you hyung" he says as we leave the lift and head to the meeting room where we were told to go.

"Welcome Baekhyun and Lucas " my boss says as we take our seats with the others. "I have ordered you all drinks and some snacks please help yourself I will be back in a moment" he gets up from his seat and leaves us as we all gather around grabbing teas and coffee and some snacks. "Hey Kai how was D.O when you went to see him yesterday?" I bite into my pastry that I know I shouldn't have but I know later I will work it off when I dance. "It was so good to see him I got a cheeky kiss too" he whispers to me making sure the others don't hear him. "How did he feel about us being in this new group?" I watch as he takes a cup of coffee up sipping it. "He is just worried like he was before when I first told him. He just wants us to make sure we rest and that I take care of my back. He also told me to tell you to make sure you rest your voice when you can and take honey to help sooth it. He is worried for you hyung with your album and this new group". I feel my smile fade knowing D.O was always worried about me and my voice. How he would make me gurgle warm water and salt just to make sure I didn't get infections. Knowing he is still worried about me even when in the army makes me miss him even more. "Have you to head to the dance studio later after here?" he asks me making me nod my head with a mouth full of pastry. "I will come with you and support you ok" I look at him with wide eyes. "Are you sure?" I swallow the last bit of pastry as he laughs at me while wiping my cheek of pastry flakes. "Yes I need to dance its been awhile" he says just before our boss joins us all again making us take a seat.

"Ok so guys this is the song we have picked to be the main song on the album. I want you all to hear it and tell me what you think" he smiles as he takes a seat and plays the song for us. Looking around the table at the others we all seem to be bouncing in our chairs to the delight of the boss. "So what do you guys think?" he asks us as we all look around still being shy as we don't really know each other that well. "I love it " I say to break the silence as they all join in giving their opinion. "Who is the main singer for this?" Taemin asks as the boss looks at us all smiling. "You all have a part in this song" as soon as the words fall from his mouth Kai looks at me. "I have to sing in English" he looks like he just got the worst news of his life making me smile and reach his hand. "You got this we have done it before" I try to calm him as everyone else around the table is excited. "We start recording this today " the boss says making me look up at him in shock as he knows I have my album release next week. "Baekhyun you wont be doing it today as I know you have your dance lesson after here so please don't worry we can fit you in anytime ok. The rest can do their parts. So if the rest would like to head over to the recording studio with me. Baekhyun you can head off to the dance studio with Kai as support. I will let you know when its your turn to record. Right so if you all finish up here and make your way to the studio I will meet you all there in say about an hour".

"Baekhyun can I have a word with you" the boss says as the others all keep listening to the song as the boss guides me out the door. "Look Baekhyun I know I am asking a lot from you with your album and this group and your EXO concert so please make sure you rest really well when you get home and please make sure you eat ok" I nod as he rubs my shoulder before joining the others. Leaning against the wall I take a deep breath and let it out knowing I am pushing my health to the limit with all of this. "Hey are you ok, I just heard about everything you have to do" Lucas looks at me as he steps out of the room. "I will be ok I guess" I look down at the floor as Kai joins us. "Hey hyung come here" he reaches his arms out knowing right now I need a hug and since my man isn't here Kai steps in to show me comfort. "Come on lets get to the dance studio and see what they have planned for you". We say our goodbyes and head off in our cars to the dance studio.

Changing into more comfortable clothes I sit in the main room where we practice for our concerts and shows. Taking out my phone I see I got send a video from Chanyeol. Clicking into it I see Chanyeol, Sehun, Suho and Chen all smiling wishing me good luck and to keep smiling. I let out a laugh and a little cry at just how cute they are and how much I miss them since this morning. "You got a video too I see" Kai plops down beside me as we both watch the video again and laugh. "He is worried about you Baek and he loves you a lot. He wanted to be here today but I told him I would support you today so he can go talk to his mum about the new studio he wants to buy". I look up at Kai as I lean closer into his shoulder making him put his arm around me. "Lets get started yeah" he smiles at me as I put my phone down and head to the centre of the hall watching the choreographer show me the dance moves he has thought of for my song. 

3 hours have passed and its getting late I am so delighted that my song isn't a fast one and that the dance moves are pretty easy. "Go get home now Baekhyun, get something to eat and get to bed ok and I will see you tomorrow again" my dance teacher tells me as I just nod and grab my bag feeling rather tired and pain across my lower back. " I will leave my car here and drive you home Baek in your car" Kai says as I just agree with him as right now I am too tired to complain.

Reaching the dorm I open the door to the smell of some delicious food. The lights are low, there is soft music playing and everyone is sitting on the large sofas talking. "Your home come here baby" Chanyeol smiles as he heads towards me making me drop my bag to the floor and wrap my small arms around his waist as he hugs me tight . I feel my tense shoulders flop as his warmth and embrace always makes me relax. "Lets get you some food and I will give you a massage" I look at him in shock. "I don't mean one of those massages I mean a real one" he giggles as he guides me to the dining table as we all sits around having dinner and tell them about our day.

Once dinner is over I have a quick shower and head into my bedroom seeing Chanyeol sitting on it with candles around the room and soft music playing. "Come here and lay on your stomach let me massage your back for you and make you relax. Falling onto the bed and doing as I am told I feel him pour the oil on my back as his large hands massage the places that hurt the most right now. After a few minutes I feel a kiss on my cheek as my eyes begin to drift as I fall fast asleep. 

to be continued....

Love


	7. Chapter 7

Slowly waking up before I can even open my eyes I feel warm hands rub up and down my naked back followed by extremely soft kisses. Smiling I open my eyes and see my man laying beside me. "Morning beautiful" he says making me move and snuggle into him "Morning" I kiss his cheek before snuggling into his neck filling my lungs with his scent. "Beautiful it's time for you to get up, Kai told me last night after you fell asleep that you are back in the dance studio today" I sigh and try hide from the world in his embrace but he pushes me away a little so he can see me. "I'll make you some pancakes and maybe later when you get home maybe we can have some alone time" he kisses my lips softly as I drop my head back onto my pillow feeling bad that I haven't really spent time with my man.

Getting up from the bed I look at him as he looks concerned at me. "Chanyeol I have to go over my dance for my solo song then I have to find out if today I record my part of the song for SuperM. I don't know when I will be back". I lower my head as he lays down on the bed on his back looking up at the ceiling. "Is this how it's gonna be now that your in this band" he jumps out of the bed annoyed standing looking at me with just his underwear on making me jump with fright at his quick movements and the tone of his voice.

"You know I need to do this don't make it harder for me please Chanyeol" I look at him as he turns his back to me grabbing a pair of trousers from the floor pulling them on.

_Knock knock_

"Hey are you guys awake?" I hear Suho from the other side of the door. Letting out a sigh knowing Chanyeol is gonna give me the silent treatment now I open the door to see Suho all smiles. "Good morning are you guys ready for today?" grabbing a t-shirt I pull it over my head putting it on as the room stays quiet. "OK what's happened now?" Suho steps into the room looking at us both. "Nothing I think I need to record my part of the song with SuperM and go back to the studio to finish off learning my dance moves for my solo". I sit on the bed feeling bad that Chanyeol still hasn't said a word.  
"Baek I have bad news, we are starting the process of going over the details of our new concert today we are in the studio also" Suho looks at me as Chanyeol stands up and walks towards the door trying to get past Suho but failing.

"Why haven't you spoken, I know something is wrong" Suho looks at both of us before leaving the room with a huff. "Chanyeol please don't be like this with me" I say with the softest voice as not to start an argument. "I'll go make breakfast" is all he says before leaving our bedroom. I turn and lay on our bed with my back to the door as I begin to cry.

"Baek" I hear a soft voice coming from behind me as I quickly wipe my tears. "Yeah" I whisper as I spot Sehun walk to the other side of the bed facing me. "Don't be upset" he climbs onto the bed beside me making me smile. "Don't worry Sehun I'll be ok" I hug my pillow tight feeling so down. "Please I know your going through so much we are all here for you" he nudges me smiling as I sit up in the bed.

"Breakfast is ready" we hear Chen shout as he runs past my bedroom door towards the kitchen knowing he loves Chanyeol's pancakes. "Come on let's get some food into you before you head off today" Sehun climbs off the bed waiting for me as I grab a pair of Chanyeol's bottoms from the chair sliding them on before following Sehun out to the kitchen.

"There you all go a nice big pile of pancakes and fresh orange juice and fruit, coffee is also on" Chanyeol says as he turns to see me standing with my head low as he looks me up and down before smiling as I know he loves when I wear his clothes. He says I look all snug and small in his clothes. Sometimes I think he buys the wrong size just so he can pretend they where his but really they are for me to rob.

Sitting at the table everyone tucks into the food all being quiet until Kai starts to hum and move in his chair like he is dancing. I swear if I didn't know better I think he dances in his sleep too. "Baek do you want me to go to the dance studio with you again today?" Kai breaks the silence as I turn to look at chanyeol. "We are all due at the studio today so we can all go together" Chanyeol mumbles making us look away and continue eating.

Once I'm finished I head off and have a quick shower and change before grabbing some spare clothes just in case for today putting them into a bag. "Are you heading off now?" I look up to see Chanyeol standing in the doorway watching me. "I got a text to say I need to be in the recording studio in a half hour so I have to leave now" I zip up my bag and slip on my shoes. "ok" is all he says as he grabs a towel throwing it over his shoulder. "I guess I will see you later then" I look towards him as he just turns away saying "I guess so" as he heads off toward the bathroom.

Felling rather shit for how things are with us I decide there is no point talking to him when he is like this. I grab my keys say goodbye to the others as I leave the dorm feeling like any minute now I could cry again.

Arriving at the studio I park the car and head on up to the recording studio. Entering the room I see Mark finishing off his part as I take a seat looking over the lyrics. My mind drifts to thinking about Chanyeol and how he was when I left. It breaks my heart to see him like this but he has to understand I am busy. I shake my head trying to forget about us right now and concentrate on this song.

Looking over the English words I recognise some but not all. Feeling the pressure I put the sheet of lyrics down beside me before putting my head in my hands. "Hey hyung how are you?" Mark says coming out of the booth after recording some of his part of the song. "I'm good how are you?" I watch as he sits down holding my lyrics in his hands. "I'm good, are you ready for your part?" he looks at me as I shake my head. "Not really, what's this word again?" I point at the English word I get stuck on. "Oh that is nature, its in your nature girl" he says making me remember it now. "Thank you" I tell him as I get called to do my part.

After getting my part done with the help of Mark and the producer I feel rather accomplished. "Hey fancy a cold drink?" Mark asks as we have both completed our parts of the song. Knowing I need to get to know him a bit more I decide since I also have time I agree as we say our thanks yous to the producer and head off.

***

Arriving at the studio after my drink with Mark I'm excited to dance my Solo now after doing so well with the English of my SuperM song. Smiling as I head in the lift to the studio I arrive seeing my choreographer dancing while looking in the mirror but this time he has some dancers, two male and two of them are female. I'm shocked to see this as usually we only make sure we have male dancers so our fans won't get upset. One i notice from working with Lay so I calm a bit.

Dropping my bag I get into position but this time we do the dance with a microphone and stand.

After two hours of dancing and grinding on the poor girls nearly, I feel rather embarrassed but they are professional and make me relax more. "Ok perfect, now let's take it from the top and try finish it" my dance teacher says as the music starts. Getting into the swing of it and doing really well I catch sight of my other members entering the room as I have to grind with the girl as I catch the eye of Chanyeol staring at me in the mirror as I keep going knowing full well he is shocked and that if I screw this up I will have to keep doing it till I get it right and it wouldn't be fair on my dancers to keep them any longer.

The song ends and we all cheer after finally getting it together. "Ok dancers you are free to go we will be back in two days for more practice till then get some rest." Baekhyun let's take a break and maybe get changed as we will be going over dances for the concert" I watch as he leaves the room making me decide to walk over to the others on the sofas.

"Baek that's look pretty cool how do you do that with your hips?" Kai tries to copy my dance move but can't get it quite right yet as the others laugh. Chanyeol on the other hand is scrolling through his phone with Sehun looking over his shoulder as I just sit and drink from my water bottle." How did your singing go for SuperM earlier?" Chen and Suho sit beside me looking really interested. "It went really well actually its weird being a English song but if we want to break into America we gotta know the language I guess and its a bit of a challenge for us" I smile as I try steal a glance at Chanyeol but he just seems to be ignoring me. I decide to not let it bother me too much as I need to concentrate on all this just like he had with his and Sehun's album.

"Ok everyone come over here" the dancer teacher shouts as we all follow him into the centre of the hall. "OK so we have a lot of songs to get through and a change up of vocal and dance positions as the others are in the army. I am gonna ask that while you are here I have your full attention that means no phones or messing around too much. We will make it fun and have a laugh but we have a short time to do this in. You also have a new album coming out so we will need to learn the dance more for that also". I fell my legs go weak as I lower my head thinking of all the stuff I have going on now. "Baekhyun do you need to step out for a bit?" the teacher asks me as I shake my head. "No sorry I'm ok" I answer as Chen looks at me with concern before our teacher tells us what songs we are doing.

After what feels like hours we finally arrive home. We are all so tired especially me that I just get to my bedroom door strip off my clothes dropping them to the floor not caring if there is a mess as I climb into bed hugging my pillow. I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow that I don't even know if Chanyeol came to bed.

To be Continued....

❤️C ❤️


	8. Chapter 8

Waking up I see Sehun smiling at me with the biggest smile as he kneels beside my bed. "Morning" he keeps smiling making me laugh at his cuteness.

Sitting up in the bed I feel the aches in my body from yesterday doing all that dancing. "Shit" I groan out making Sehun jump up and try help me out of bed. "Let me help you" he looks so worried at me that I reach my arm out and grab hold of his as I pull myself up.   
"Thank you" I tell him as I straighten my body hearing a crack in my bones. "Shit that must have hurt" Sehun looks at me with worry as I laugh "I sound like a transformer from the movie".

_Knock knock_

We both look towards the door as Kai enters my room. "Morning you two how we feeling this morning?" Kai smiles a bright smile as I look at him in disgust as my body aches and he looks perfectly fine. "He is transforming, you should have heard his bones crack when he stood up from the bed" Sehun is still holding me as I throw him a glare. "Turn around and cross your arms across your chest" Kai moves closer as I look at him puzzled. "What are you going to do?" I slowly turn my body so my back is facing him. "Lay and I use to do this when our bodies where stiff. I am going to wrap my arms around your chest from behind and lift you up but you have to resist and just hang from my lift" I nod my head as I think I remember him and Lay doing this before.

"OK ready?" he asks as I wait and do as I'm told. With that he lifts me up and I let my body hang and all I can hear is my bones cracking from my neck to my tailbone. "Oh my god, that felt soooo good" I groan as he puts me back down on my feet. "See, works like a charm" he smiles watching me be amazed at how quick it worked. "I was actually coming in to tell you that Chanyeol headed out this morning and said he won't be back till late" I look down at the floor sad that he is still annoyed with me.

"Are you and Chanyeol splitting up?" Sehun says with a whisper making me look at him all sad and pouting. "I'm not sure Sehun we just need some time to get use to all this that's all" I give him a hug as he hugs me back. "Lets get some breakfast Chen is trying to make Pancakes" Kai says as he leaves the bedroom with me and Sehun following behind.

"Morning Chen, how is breakfast going?" I look at poor Chen with flour all over his top and the counter along with shells from the eggs. "No" He lowers his head as Suho joins us in the kitchen. "Hey, let me do that you are just nervous about today" Suho says making Chen nod his head. "I guess I am, I am going to see Minseok today and its been awhile since I seen him face to face" Chen says while washing the flour and eggs from his hands. "I bet you can't wait to smooch him" Sehun teases him while getting a smack of a cloth from Chen. "Least I keep mine private not like you and Suho here smooching every minute you get" Chen says while sticking out his tongue. "I love him so why not" Sehun says as he moves to stand behind Suho hugging him from behind before kissing his neck making Suho giggle. 

I watch on at the cuteness of my members and feel a sadness come over me making me miss my Chanyeol. "Hey are you ok?" Kai sits beside me at the counter as I turn to look at him. "I miss him Kai, I just want to talk to him more". I look back down at my hands feeling a tear roll down my cheek. "Hey you will see him later today we are back in the studio to practice for our concert" Suho hands me a cup of coffee before sitting beside me. "We all need to have a meeting again this cant keep happening, we are a family and its like the world is trying to pull us apart" Chen says with a loud voice making us all look at him. "Ok after practice I will take you all out for dinner and we can talk" Suho gets up from the chair and tends to the pancakes. "I think we should maybe order food and have dinner here at home that way we won't cause a scene if the conversation escalades" Kai says making us all agree that that is a better idea. 

"I better go get ready we are due at the Recording studio soon and then another day of full on dancing" I get up from the chair only to be pulled back down to sit on my seat. "We are going to have breakfast and then we will head off to the Recording Studio, you are my hyung and I love you but I will not let you burn out and leave without food, so sit your bum down and lets have breakfast" Kai smiles after saying his piece while handing me a few pancakes and some orange juice. "Yes boss" I laugh as we all settle down and have some breakfast.

***

Arriving at the Recording Studio after been staring out the car window as Kai decided he would drive today. "We are here Hyung" he parks the car as I unclip my seatbelt. "Hey look don't let what is happening to you and Chanyeol get in the way of what we need to do in there. So please try smile and we can sort everything out later ok Hyung" Kai pats my shoulder as I let out a sigh. "Your right Kai" I give him a hug before we both get out of the car and head inside the building.

"Kai, Baekhyun" Lucas and Mark hurry over to us bowing as I put my fake smile on and greet them. "How are you both?" Mark says as we all walk together towards the Recording room. "Yeah we are good and excited to hear how the song sounds now that we are all finished our parts" Kai is all excited as Mark links his arm walking in front of Lucas and I. "How are you really feeling Hyung?" Lucas looks at me with worry in his eyes. "I'm Ok Lucas" I tell him as we both follow Kai and Mark. "Hey stop a minute" Lucas grabs hold of my arm stopping me from walking any more. I look at his arm on mine before I look up at him. "I'm sorry hyung for grabbing you, but I can sense something is wrong, come in here" he opens a door to a room and pulls me inside closing the door behind us. "Lucas what are you doing?" I look in shock at him as he moves closer making me lean against a table that is behind me. "I know your not ok Hyung I can see it in your eyes". I begin to get a little nervous as he keeps staring into my eyes with his big brown beautiful eyes. "I will be ok Lucas don't worry now lets get out of here before they come looking for us". I find myself still frozen to the spot as he reaches up and moves a piece of my hair away from my eye. "I know your lying hyung but if you ever need to talk I'm here" he moves away from me as I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding as I walk towards the door he is now holding open for me. 

Walking down the hallway with him behind me making me even more nervous, I try not to fall over my own feet. Does he fancy me or something?. He wouldn't touch me like that, maybe he is just being friendly , Oh god I really don't need this right now along with everything else. 

"Hey there you both are" Mark says as we finally join them. "Yeah we just got talking " Lucas says giving me a cheeky smile before sitting on the sofa. "Baekhyun I need you to go back in and sing your part for me again" The producer says making me take off my coat and head inside to the booth. Looking back out at them I see Lucas sitting up in his chair watching me through the glass making me even more nervous. "Ok Baek when your ready" The producer says making me shake my head and pay attention. "I'm ready" I tell him as the music starts and Mark and Kai start to dance outside making me smile. 

I sing my part and the Producer is happy that he calls me out as Lucas now heads inside. "Are you ok Hyung? "Kai asks me making me smile "Yeah, don't worry" with that the door opens and in walks Taeyong and Ten tip toeing inside closing the door behind them as they head over towards us on the sofa and take a seat. "Ok Lucas that's you done" The Producer says making Lucas head out to us hugging the new members that just arrived. "I am going to head off now" I stand up and tell them as the producer turns in his chair to look at me . "Don't you wanna hear some of the song Baek?" I stop and look at them all smiling at me looking all excited as I feel a hand touch mine. I turn to see Kai smiling up at me "Stay hyung with us for awhile I will drive you to the studio after here" he says making me sit back down to the excitement of the others. "Oh lets go get food after here before you two head off to the Studio" Ten says making me look at Kai for approval. "Sounds like a plan, we have time" Kai says as the producer starts the music as they all start to dance making me laugh as what a good bunch of people are around me.

Once we are all finished we all leave the Recording Studio and head off in our own cars to get some food. "Kai I'm nervous about tonight" I tell him as he starts the car as I click my seatbelt on. "Hey don't be, Chanyeol needs to understand how things are and if he can't then we will have to force him" he smiles at me as the car behind us beeps making me look in the rear-view mirror to see Lucas and Mark following us. "Lets go have food and worry about all that later" Kai says as I look out the window worrying about Chanyeol and now Lucas. 

***

Arriving at the restaurant we all head inside as Lucas holds open the door for me making me nod a thank you as we step inside. We are shown to our table as I take my seat and am grateful that Lucas sits across from me and not beside me. We all order our food and get chatting about what is next for SuperM and also about why the others are not with us today. My mind starts to drift off thinking about Chanyeol and how I miss him. I take out my phone and see there is nothing from him, no calls or messages . I close my phone and get up to head to the bathroom. 

I do my business and head to wash my hands only to see Lucas join me in the bathroom along with Taeyong. "The food here is amazing" Taeyong says before running into one of the stalls as Lucas uses one of the urinals instead making me a little embarrassed. "Are you and Kai heading to the dance studio now?" Lucas says as he joins me at the sinks washing his hands. "Yeah I need to go over my solo and then more dance practice after that for our concert. "Hey guys listen to this" Mark shouts joining us in the bathroom. "The boss just messaged me and the company are now doing a concert with all its artists" Mark gets all excited as I grab hold of the sink and lower my head. "Are you ok Hyung?" Mark says as he and Lucas move closer. "Yeah just more stuff to do" I sigh before I excuse myself and leave the bathroom. "Hey Hyung wait" Lucas hurries out after me as I stop and look at him. "I meant what I said earlier, if you need a shoulder I'm here, I can only imagine what your going through right now" I thank him and walk back to our table , pay the bill for us all and head out towards the car. 

Leaning against it I wait for Kai as I take out my phone from my pocket and start to text Chanyeol

_We need to talk this out_

I send the message and wait for him to reply but he doesn't just yet making me rather surprised as he usually does right away. I get a notification on my Instagram that he has just gone live. Turning it on I see him and Sehun laughing and messing around at the studio. I feel miserable and there he is having great fun. I close the live as Kai opens the car and gets inside without saying a word. "I seen the Live Baek are you ok?" He asks as I make sure he can't see my face as I begin to cry and just let it all out. "He wont talk to me, he wont join me in bed, he doesn't send me messages anymore here I am worried and there he is having great fun with Sehun" I sob out as Kai hands me a tissue. "Maybe he just needs time Baekhyun and I'm sure him begin happy online right now is just for the fans, I'm sure he is missing you also. You know Chanyeol better then any of us watch the live and see what he is saying" he starts the car as I grab my phone and turn back on the live.

I click on the love heart sending them both love and type a message saying hi. I wait for a few minutes until they notice it and Sehun mentions my name asking where we are. I smile and tell him we are on the way as they add me to the video chat. I quickly check myself in the mirror as my camera turns on showing me. "Hey everyone" I wave turning the phone so the fans and the others can see Kai and I . "Baek and Kai, hurry and get here" Sehun says making us both smile as I watch Chanyeol just smile and not say much. "We are on the way please wait for us" I tell them as they decide to end the live. Turning off my phone I cant help but worry Chanyeol really isn't ok and now I'm really worried. 

We arrive at the Dance studio and head up the lift. "You will be ok hyung I promise if not I will kick his ass" Kai hugs me as we step out of the lift. "Hey Baek" Sehun runs over towards me making me hug him tight. "I thought I was doing my solo dancing first?" I look at him and Chanyeol as Sehun speaks up. "I thought we could watch you practice as we have a bit of spare time" he winks at me making me smile that he got Chanyeol to be here for me. Dropping my bag I sit beside Chanyeol. "Hey you" I whisper as he scrolls through his phone. Noticing he is not talking I get up and move away from him as I head towards the dancers and do my stretches. The music starts as the Choreographer joins us and hands me the new microphone and stand I ordered. "Lets get you practicing with the real one, ok start the music" the dance teacher says making me get into position as I look in the mirror and see Sehun and Kai standing in front of Chanyeol. I wonder what is going on as I then watch Chanyeol leave the room to a pissed off Sehun and Kai running after him. I miss the beginning of the song as the dancer teacher stops the music. "Are you ok Baek?" he asks me making me nod. "I'm so sorry can we start again" I ask him as he turns the music back on. I decide to just get on with what I have to do and forget what is happening outside the room with my members.

After two hours we have nailed it and the dance teacher is so happy with us that he sends my dancers off as I go for a little rest in the couch area. Taking out my phone I see a message from Lucas

**Hey Hyung I was wondering if we could get together for a coffee some time just us as I really admire you and look up to you.**

I know I can't ignore him as we are now In a group together and how I am feeling right now Icould do with the company.

_Sure when are you thinking?_

**Well since Kai said you are all busy tonight how about tomorrow morning we can meet for breakfast before our meeting with the boss**

_Yeah ok tomorrow, when is our meeting as I am a bit all over the place_

**We have to be there for 10.30 so I was thinking maybe meet at nine I can pick you up**

_Ok sounds like a plan I will see you at 9_

I smile and close my phone and lean back in the sofa and close my eyes wondering how tonightwill go with our groupmeeting

to be continued... 

❤️C ❤️

_**Love** _

_**Cclay2020** _   
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

_**Baekhyun's P.o.v** _

Finally we are all back at the dorm and food has been ordered. I haven't spoken to Chanyeol yet as he seems busy with Sehun at the moment. I'm in our room unpacking my bag and throwing my clothes into the wash hamper beside my chest of drawers. Looking to my left at the little bottle sitting on top of my dresser I see Chanyeol's bottle of perfume. Taking the lid off it I move it close to my nose and take a sniff. I find myself getting sad as I miss him that I have resorted to smelling his scent from a bottle. Placing the bottle back I grab a towel and head into our private bathroom.

_**Chanyeol p.o.v** _

After telling Sehun about speaking to my mum about the new building I want to buy I decide I better go have a shower after today. Stepping into the bedroom I share with Baek I hear the shower from our bathroom. I bite my lip and fidget a bit, should I join him like I used to or just leave him to enjoy it alone. I pace back and forward fighting with myself that I should join him but then I hear his phone beep. I look at the screen and see a message from Lucas saying something about the mornings coffee. I feel my stomach sink at the thought of him meeting others without telling me. I hear the shower turn off and move the phone back to its original place. Well there goes that idea I'm such an idiot. I grab my towel and head into the bathroom seeing him standing with just his towel around his waist looking in the mirror with droplets of water kissing his body.

"Hey" I say to him as he looks in shock at me "H.... Hey" he stutters back as I turn on the shower and strip my clothes off. I see him from the corner of my eye pretending not to look as I step into the shower. Grabbing my favourite shampoo I pour some onto my hand and start to scrub my hair. Turning in the shower to rinse I can see Baek look really sad as he cleanses his face putting on his creams. I feel my heart sink knowing it's because of me he is like this. We were amazing till he started back with SuperM, now I feel like I'm nothing to him so why should I be here. I turn my back and grab my body wash as I pour it all over my body. I miss him in here with me. He would do this for me and reach up high on my back that sometimes he would kiss it when he was done. I miss his small hands and how I teased him about it. I miss his soft lips on my body. I just miss my Baekhyun. I put both my hands on the shower wall and let the water fall down my body and try to wash this feeling I have away.

Stepping out once I'm finished, I wrap the towel around my body and move towards him at the sink. It's so quiet between us, I usually can't shut him up while we do our skin routine. Tonight seems like we are strangers that just share a bathroom. "How was your day?" I hear his soft angelic voice ask as I look at him in the mirror. "It was ok, busy, yours?" I ask him as I turn to see him better. "Very busy and tiring but I can't complain" he gives me a soft smile before leaving the bathroom. I grab hold of the sink with both hands and lower my head. Since fucking when have we been like this with each other. I head into the bedroom after him to see him smiling at his phone as he sends a message back I assume.

I feel deflated knowing it's back to Lucas. It's funny how he is tall and a charmer something Baek always said I was. Drying myself off with my towel I drop it to the floor as I search for something to wear. Turning I see Baek sitting on the end of the bed with his head lowered. My rage seems to disappear seeing him so sad.

I walk closer and get on my hunkers in front of him. "Baek'' I place my finger under his chin and move his face up so I can see him. "Baby" I whisper as a tear falls down his eyes melting my heart. He pulls away from my hold as I lower my head and lean mine on his. "Come back to me Baekhyun please" he moves so fast getting up from the bed that I fall back onto the floor and yes I'm naked.

"Come back Baekhyun, are you serious, I have been here all the time, you're the one who left and won't talk to me. In the bathroom was the most you have spoken to me" he looks at me with such rage that his face is going red and the veins are sticking out of his neck.

"Well you have been busy Baek" I shout back up to him from the floor as he leans over me holding onto his towel around his waist. "I am working my ass off to keep the company going with others but I'm here every night" he screams at me before wiping tears. The bedroom door bursts open to Kai and Suho storming in. "What the hell is going on?" Suho walks closer, throwing a towel at me while Kai pulls Baek back away from me.

"All I did was ask him to come back to me" I get up from the floor holding the towel around me as Baekhyun looks like he was ready to kill me. "I have been here all along your the one being all moody with me and avoiding me Chanyeol" he screams at me while Kai grabs him from walking closer to me.. "Moody, can you blame me I don't see you anymore" I shout back as he shakes his head. "I'm here every night Chanyeol, in our bed" I shake my head knowing he is right and it's been me that's been the asshole to him. "Fine I'm sorry" I tell him as I turn to grab some clothes. "What sort of a sorry is that?" he shouts, making me turn to look at him. "Least it is one" I feel this weird rage build up that I can't stop.

"Well it isn't good enough Chanyeol I deserve better" he says and without me thinking I blurt out the worst possible thing "Is Lucas better?" I say as his jaw drops and he puts his hands in the air. "I'm out of here," he says grabbing some clothes and leaving the bedroom. "Off to Lucas are you?" I shout after him in rage as I grab some clothes and pull them on.

"That was so uncalled for Chanyeol" Suho looks at me with a look that could kill as I watch him leave the bedroom leaving me alone. "Let him run off to Lucas see if I care" I roar out the bedroom so they can hear me as I hear the front door slam and my heart shatter. Getting up I start to trash our bedroom sending clothes and anything I can get my hands on around the room.

"Chanyeol what are you doing?" Chen stands at my bedroom door looking at me as I trash the room. "Decorating, what's it look like? '' I tell him as I grab my bag and put some clothes into it. "Hey hey slow down and talk to me" I feel his hands on my arm pulling me as I sit on the bed. "So you think you were wrong when you said that to Baek?" he asks me as I know Baek wouldn't cheat on me.

"Well I officially ruined it now and gave him permission to go to him" I put my hands in my head and begin to cry. "What's wrong with me Chen?" I sniff as I hear him laugh. "Your in love Yeol and this is a testing time for you both" I wipe my face in my hoodie as I guess he is right. "I need to go spend time with my mum, can you tell the others please" I grab my bag and head out of the bedroom seeing Kai and Suho talking.

"Where are you going?" Suho asks seeing the bag. "I'm going to my mums for a few days, I need to think" I walk past him as he grabs my arm. Turning I face him waiting for another argument but he wraps his arms around me hugging me. "Will we see you at rehearsal?" he asks me, making me look at him. "I don't know, just give me a day or so I will ring you" I grab my car keys and slip on my runners as I leave the dorm and head off to my mums to try to clear my head.

_**No p.o.v** _

"Oh crap the bedroom is a disaster" Chen hurries out of the bedroom towards the others as they look at eachother "We need to clean it up this is the last thing Baek needs to see when he gets back" Suho says before seeing Sehun walk out of the kitchen with gloves on, trash bags and a sweeping brush. "Let's do this," he smiles, making the others laugh as they try to put the bedroom back together.

_**3 hours later** _

_**Baekhyun's p.o.v** _

Arriving back at the dorm I close the door behind me to see the others must be in their rooms sleeping by now. Slipping off my shoes I hang up my coat. Walking into my bedroom I see it seems to be rather clean making me wonder what happened here. I know Chanyeol isn't here as his car is not in the garage so I turn on the main light as I close over my bedroom door. Changing my clothes into something more comfortable I turn off the main light and climb into bed setting my alarm on my phone for the morning. Snuggling down in my bed I just get comfy as I feel a dip in my bed making me look up. "Sehun what are you doing?" sit up seeing him pull back the covers and get in beside me. "Suho isn't here and I can't sleep alone so shhhh and go to sleep and no touching" I smile to myself as I snuggle back down only to be moved again. "What's wrong now?" I sit up again so see him rush out of my room and hurry back with more pillows. "How many pillows do you need?" I find myself laughing at his cuteness. Placing the pillows like a barrier between us he snuggles down and covers himself. "Why did you put them there?" I look puzzled towards him as he closes his eyes. "So during the night you don't think I'm Chanyeol and try to hump me" I laugh at him as I just lay back down and hope and pray Chanyeol is ok wherever he is but with Suho not being here I have a fair idea where he is gone. 

**_Love_ **

_**Cclay 2020** _


	10. Chapter 10

"Mum" Chanyeol arrives at his parents house feeling so deflated dropping his bag as he steps into the house after letting himself in with the spare key. "MUM" he shouts dropping to his knees in the hallway crying "MUM" he shouts again as his parents and sister run down the stairs in their night clothes. "Chanyeol sweetheart what is it?" his mother rushes over to her son getting on her knees in front of him after hearing his bloodcurdling scream. "I fucked up mum, I think I have lost him for good" Chanyeol falls into his mothers embrace as she hugs his head as its the only part she can seem to hold right now. "Shhhh my darling, what happened?" she kisses the top of her sons head as the others look on."I think Baekhyun has left me Mum and its all my fault" Chanyeol begins to sob uncontrollably making his mothers heart break hearing her son cry like this. "Come on son lets get you off the floor" Mr Park reaches his hand down so he can help pull him from the floor as him and his wife guide him into the sitting room.

"Go put the kettle on Yoora will you please dear" Mrs Park smiles at her daughter making her rush into the kitchen to do as she is told. "Oh Chanyeol sweetheart what happened?" His mother moves his head a little so she can see her sons face better. "I messed up mum big time this time and I have no idea how to fix it" Chanyeol snuggles into his mums arms again making her really worried now. "Son please tell us" Mr Park says before a knock comes to the door. "I'll get it" Yoora shouts as she rushes to the front door.

"Mum, dad its Suho" Yoora says as Suho follows her into the sitting room. "Suho come in" Mr Park stands up greeting Suho. "Sorry for dropping by so late but I needed to make sure this guy here was ok" he looks towards Chanyeol curled up in a ball on the sofa with his head on his mothers lap crying. " Suho dear come in and please can you tell us what has him in such a state? he just got here and screamed for me and then hasn't stopped crying since saying he messed something up" Mrs Park looks down as her son on her lap as she rubs his hair like she did when he was small boy. "There has been a bit of a change in the company and two of our members have been made to join another group. Things are a bit raw at the moment" Suho looks down at the ground as Mr Park tells him to take a seat. "Baekhyun has been chosen with Kai to be in this new group that will break the western world and save our company" Suho stops as he hears Chanyeol sob more clinging onto his mum. "So why are you upset sweetheart is it the end of EXO?" Mrs Park looks at Suho with a worried look on her face as Yoora now joins them carrying a tray of hot drinks placing it on the table before sitting on the floor. "I feel useless mum, I wasn't picked why, am I that shit of a rapper, do I not fit the group. Now the man I love is probably off with his new band mates doing god knows what and I'm left behind like a used toy.

"No Chanyeol don't you dare say that. I'm sorry to raise my voice in your home Mr and Mrs Park its just Chanyeol you need to see he is doing this for us so Exo and all our hard work can still be done. Baekhyun made the choice to join to help everyone and himself Chanyeol you know this. He doesn't want EXO to end either. He is doing so much right now and all he wants is to come home to you and cuddle and be held by you because you are what he needs and loves Chanyeol. He needs someone he can be himself with and not who the world thinks he should be when he gets home to us. Please stop all this ok and come home we can all work this out" Suho wipes a tear from his own cheek seeing his good friend sit up on the sofa properly facing his family.

"I love him so much I have messed it up I just don't know why I keep losing it when he has to go and be with the group. It didn't bother me too much when he is off recording his album or sorting his clothing line out" Chanyeol wipes his face smiling taking a cup of tea from his sister and smiling at her sweetly. "You're just a jealous idiot" Yoora says making Chanyeol look at her with a look of shock. "Don't look at me like that. He is doing all this for your company and here you are crying to mum because you feel hurt. "You are part of the biggest band in Asia and he is going through hell it sounds like" Yoora sips her coco making Suho smile at just how forward she is talking to her brother. "What did you say?" Chanyeol starts to get annoyed at her as Mrs Park rubs her head not wanting a fight. "She is right son, Baekhyun needs you more then anything right now, just look at things from his point of view please" Mr Park looks at his heart broken son feeling so sorry for him. "I guess you are right , you all are. I just don't know how to deal with all this that's going on. I want him to rest and eat and not get sick but doing all this will put a lot of strain on his health mum and I can't loose him because of it. If he was to get really sick and die over this I could never forgive myself mum, I will follow him" Chanyeol starts to cry making Suho tear up also not realising that's the real reason why Chanyeol has been the way he has.

"Shit" Suho gets up from his chair and makes his way over to Chanyeol. "This is what you have been thinking all this time, why didn't you tell me or one of the others, and do you honestly think any of us would let that happen to him?. Kai is already making sure he eats when none of us are around, we can all talk properly and sort something out ok" Suho grabs his hands in his feeling so heartbroken for his friend. "I guess I didn't want to come across as being weak in front of you all. I am usually the strong one but not this time, not when it comes to my baby" Chanyeol leans over wrapping his arms around Suho hugging him tight. "I am so sorry for making our dorm feel impossible to live in and I'm just worried now as I literally gave Baekhyun permission to go be with Lucas" Chanyeol covers his face with his hands then pulls his hair with anger. "Baekhyun is at home in your bed, but not alone I'm afraid" Suho smiles a little as Chanyeol looks up with a frown on his face. "Sehun" they both say together before laughing.

"Stay here tonight and get some sleep and join us in the dance studio tomorrow ok, Baek will be delighted to see you and then maybe you can tell him what is really going on " Suho smiles before getting off his knees and hugging his friend. "Get some rest ok" Suho says before getting up saying his goodbyes to the family before leaving. "Do you feel a bit better now?" Chanyeol's mum asks him while holding his hand in her little ones. "I'm so sorry mum for arriving this late and making you worry I guess I just needed it out of my system" Chanyeol leans his head onto his mums shoulder making her smile. "Thank your sister for making you snap" Mr Park giggles taking a sip from his drink as Yoora sits up straight looking at her brother waiting for a thank you. "Thanks for making me snap you have made me realise why I don't date women you are all feisty" Chanyeol grabs her and tickles her. "Stop it you big eared elf" she tries to make him leave her alone as Mr and Mrs Park look on at their kids laughing together. I love you, Mrs Park mouths to her Husband making him smile back at her. "Lets all get to bed, its getting late" Mr Park stands up making his way over to his wife taking her by the hand.

"Mum, dad thank you so much for this and I am sorry again for turning up so late" Chanyeol hugs them both . "Don't worry we won't tell Baekhyun how emotional you really are" Yoora says making her brother run after her up the stairs as she screams trying not to get caught. "He will be ok won't he dear?" Mrs Park looks up at her husband "He will be fine honey just give him a bit of time to get his head around all this and tell Baekhyun how he really feels but we can talk about that in the morning , now lets get to bed"

❤️C ❤️

**_love_ **


	11. Chapter 11

Waking up to a slap across the face I look to see Sehun moving around the bed. I push him off the bed before I rub my face as he hits the floor with a thud. "Hey what was that for?" He moans looking at me from the floor as I rub my face. "You slapped my face with all your wiggling around, how the hell does Suho put up with you?". I climb out of bed and reach my hand down to help him up. "Sorry I hit you in my sleep" Sehun pouts "Sorry I pushed you off the bed" I head to the bathroom to do my morning routine before I get myself washed and dressed.

I miss Chanyeol. He usually joins me in the shower to save water as he calls it but I know it's just to be with me naked. Smiling to myself I open up his wardrobe and pull out one of his hoodies that I will wear this morning. I promised Lucas that I would meet him for a coffee this morning so since I don't break a promise I quickly send him a message that I will meet him at the café instead of him picking me up. I quickly get dressed and leave.

***

Arriving at the café Lucas is already here smiling with a huge smile and waving as he leans against his car. I am a little nervous about it just being us but our manager has told us we need to get comfortable with each of our members so we don't look awkward when doing press interviews. I guess this morning is time for me to get to know Lucas.

"Hey hyung" he keeps smiling as he opens the car door for me. "Morning" I return the smile getting out of the car as he closes my car door. "Let's get some coffee" he rushes ahead and opens the door of the café for me and I have to say I am getting really embarrassed now with all this opening and closing doors. "You go sit, I will get our orders" he makes his way to the counter after I tell him what I would like before I head to find us a seat. While I wait for him my phone beeps in my pocket so taking it out Suho's name appears on the screen. Clicking the message open it reads

**_Hope your feeling a bit better today and Baek do me a favour, don't do anything stupid_ **

"Here we go" Lucas returns with our order while I put my phone away. This is what Suho meant: he thinks I may do something with Lucas and break Chanyeol's heart because of last night. I can't believe he would think that, I have known him all my life nearly.

"Baekhyun are you OK? Lucas reaches across the table touching my hand showing me comfort. I take my coffee and start to drink it just to break the touch between us." I'm OK, just tired from everything going on" I look back at him as he keeps smiling that huge smile.

"You have a really cheeky smile, do you know that?" I watch as he blushed like crazy while trying to hide his smile behind his hand. His hands are huge, also making me wonder if anything else is as big. Wait what the hell, I can't think like this about him. I have a boyfriend or do I still, I don't bloody know as Chanyeol seems to be blowing hot and cold with me these past few months. "My mum says my smile will get me into trouble one day, I guess that day hasn't arrived yet" he smiles again giving me a wink and right now I know I'm melting into the damn chair.

"So tell me how is the album going?" I'm glad he changed the subject it will certainly get my mind from drifting and thinking of inappropriate things. "It's going really well my fans are excited about it being released. The company are due to drop some teasers soon. It be nice to see how the fans react to the teasers" I sip my coffee trying to calm myself because he is looking at me like he is going to eat me any minute now. "How did the others in your group take the news of you joining SuperM?" I watch as he looks around then back down at his hands playing with the cup which by the way looks tiny in his hands. "Not happy, they feel a little let down but I guess we are use to it being in NCT. Who knows, next week there could be a band called NCT Abc for all I know" he begins to laugh making me smile that he is right there are a lot of them.

"Baek I really do like you" he blurts out making me really feel uncomfortable now. "I have liked you since my trainee days and I needed to tell you as it's been playing over and over in my mind. You are going through a lot right now and I want to be there for you. When we go to America I can take care of you that way if you are feeling low I can be the one that will comfort you". Inside I am beginning to get emotional and I'm trying too hard not to show it. "Please Baek, even right now I want to give you a hug as I know you need it don't you?" I look up at his eyes trying to hold back my tears. "You have so much going on right now and are trying to keep it together and I think you need someone that will grab you and hold you so you can let it all out and have a good cry" a tear starts to roll down my cheek as I quickly get up from the table and rush towards the café door.

"Baek wait" I hear him shout after me as I try to get my keys into the car to open the door but I'm a trembling mess right now. "Baek turn around" I feel him so close to my back as I face my car door. He places his hand on my shoulder making me feel the warmth through my top as I close my eyes. "Face me Baek'' he moves his arm to make me face him and my body fails me and turns me around making me lean against the car door breathing heavily with nerves. "Hey talk to me" he hands me a tissue so I can wipe my eyes and for some reason I feel tiny all of a sudden like I have no control of my body and that is not a good thing right now. "I just want to go Lucas, I'm sorry" I try to move away from the car but it's like my body doesn't want to. "I know your going through so much with your band and this new band, your solo and your clothing line and I'm sorry I've told you I like you but I needed to get it off my chest and to let you know how I feel" he moves closer to me so he is really close. "Lucas I....." I can't finish my sentence as he reaches his large hand up and cups my cheek making me feel his warmth which is so comforting right now that it's making me cry. "Baek give in to me" he moves closer and I let him as I feel like my life is being sucked out of my body. "Lucas..." I struggle again with the words as he smirks and leans in touching his lips with mine making me close my eyes and nearly slide down the car door from his gentle touch.

The next second is like my soul has jumped back into my body and I have this burst of adrenaline. "No Lucas" I push him away as I touch my lips. "This can't happen I'm sorry" I open my car door and climb inside starting the engine. I look at him one more time before I drive off clicking my seat belt on. " No No No , Baek you fucking idiot " I scream at myself in the car as I drive.

My in car phone rings. Pressing the button on my phone I see it's the boss himself so I quickly I answer it 

"Hello"

" _Baekhyun the meeting is cancelled so can you drop by the studio alone, I have a new part in the song I need you to go over "_

"Of course sir I will be on my way now" 

_"Ok Baekhyun see you soon"_

The line goes dead as I burst out crying. Trying to control my car I pull over to the side of the road and let my tears out. Sobbing like a baby I grab my phone and look through my picture gallery seeing all the pictures of Chanyeol and I being so happy. I've just ruined everything my world is crashing down around me. Throwing it on the seat beside me I cry out more screaming in rage as so much is going on in my life now that I can't cope anymore. Being an idol is something I don't want to be anymore. Grabbing my phone again I ring back my boss.

_"Hi Baekhyun, is everything ok?"_

"I'm sorry sir I want out. I can't do this anymore" I hang up the phone and begin to sob again as I lean my head on the steering wheel and let my tears flow.  
  


to be continued ... 

❤️C ❤️

_**Poor baek, looks like his life is a little messed up right now. I think us being fans don't realise just how much our idols have to put up with** _

_**Thank you for reading this your all so amazing** _

_**Love** _


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey, isn't Baekhyun not suppose to be here?" Suho asks the others as they all gather in the dance hall to practice for their new concert.

"Didn't he have a meeting already baby for SuperM? '' Sehun looks at the others worried as Baekhyun is never late for anything. "This isn't like him to be late. He is always first to arrive, maybe the meeting went on a lot longer than planned" Chen gets up from his chair and begins to pace the floor as it's not like their friend to do this. " Hello" Suho answers his ringing phone signal for the others to be quiet by waving his hand at them . "No sir he isn't here, yes OK" Suho hangs up his phone and searches in his coat for his car keys. "Baby what's wrong? '' Sehun moves closer to Suho seeing him panic." Baek rang the boss and told him he wants out and can't do this anymore, he wants to leave" Suho tells them, making them all jump from the chairs they are sitting on and rush out the door.

"Where the hell is Baek?" Chen asks as they all head out to the car park. "Where is Chanyeol?" Suho looks around seeing his car just pull up beside them now. "Sorry I'm so late guys, my mum wouldn't let me leave till I had breakfast" Chanyeol climbs out of his car looking at his friends panic. "Ok Chen you check the dorm the boss said Kai is out looking for him also. Sehun can you try his favourite café to see if he is there". Suho tells them all as they rush off in their cars as Suho turns to face Chanyeol. "What's going on Suho where's everyone rushing off to, is there a fire or something?" Chanyeol locks his jeep while Suho reaches out towards him touching his arm. "Baek called the boss and told him he wanted out and doesn't want all this anymore" Chanyeol smiles , "So he told them he wants out of SuperM, well I don't blame him really, he has enough going on right?" Suho shakes his head looking down at the ground before he looks up at Chanyeol with tears in his eyes. "No Chanyeol he wants out of everything and no one knows where he is" Chanyeol quickly opens his jeep door and climbs in. " I need to find him he isn't leaving, he loves Exo too much to walk away from it all" Chanyeol screeches his car out of the carpark driving so fast. Suho wipes the tear that has fallen down his cheek knowing his brother is out there hurting alone and he can't be found.

_**Across town** _

Baekhyun starts his car and moves it back onto the road as he keeps driving heading up along the motorway. He has the radio blaring to drown out the sound of his phone ringing. It's ringing so much from everyone that he can't even put it on silent. He really just needs to be alone to think this all through. He is getting sleepy also from the motion of the car as he shakes his head a little to wake up. Opening the window he tries to let some air in to help keep him awake. Cars are passing him beeping at him to speed up as he knows he is slowing down .

"Taeyong isn't that baek's car being beeped at across there" Mark points out their car window across the motorway towards Baekhyun's car. "Shit that's him why is he going so slow on the motorway?" Ten says making Taeyong look out for the next exit off the motorway so he can change direction. "I'll get back on the motorway one of you ring Suho and let them know where he is and tell them to hurry" Taeyong moves his car quickly so he can get on the same road as Baekhyun and hopefully go fast enough to get along side of him but there seems to be traffic on the exit. Mark's phone rings as he answers it " Lucas yeah we just saw him on the motorway heading in the direction of the airport he is going so slow. Taeyong is gonna try and get back on the motorway but we are now stuck in a bit of traffic. Ok I understand see you soon and be safe" Mark hangs up his phone "Ok so Lucas said he and Taemin are on that road now they should be just behind Baekhyun any minute now they should get to him first" Mark keeps panicking knowing something must really be wrong for Baekhyun to ring their boss and tell him that he wants to leave. 

"Yes I hear you Suho, I am right behind Lucas on the motorway now, what do you mean baek's car is swaying. What the hell". Chanyeol hangs up his call with Suho and changes gear putting his foot down as he passes Lucas and Taemin in the car. "What the hell are you up to baby, please be ok, shit" Chanyeol can see up ahead Baekhyun's car and how it's now in the middle lane and swerving from left to right. "Shit baby what are you doing?" Chanyeol tries to dial Baekhyun's number but it rings out. He calls Kai quickly.

"Kai where are you?"

_"I'm coming up behind you now Yeol, you will see me in the rear-view mirror"._

"Ok, can you connect Taemin to this call?"

_"Yeah hang on, ok they are here"_

_"Kai what is Baekhyun up to Taemin_ " says down the phone making Chanyeol wonder the same.

"Ok I have an idea guys" Chanyeol says as he look out his window and checks the traffic around them

_"Shit chanyeol what have you got in mind?"_

"Ok so Lucas you drive and get right in front of baek's car. Kai you drive up and get alongside his passenger side window and I will get along the drivers side this will keep him on the road and not get hit by traffic. At least if one of our cars gets hit we can at least control it better then Baek will be able to right now"

 _"Ok and what about if he hits the breaks_?", Kai asks as they are still behind Baek watching him sway.

Chanyeol can see in his rear-view mirror Taeyong pulling up behind them.

"Get Taeyong on this call and get him to get behind Baek" Chanyeol tells them as they all spread out behind blocking all traffic from passing while Taemin connects Taeyong to the call and fills him in.

"Ok is everyone ready?, Lucas you go now and get ahead of Baek then Kai and I will follow". Chanyeol watches as Lucas moves ahead and slows right in front of Baek. Chanyeol now moves his car and drives up alongside baek's driver's side and rolls down his window seeing Baekhyun sobbing in his car.

Beeping his car Chanyeol moves as close as he can without hitting Baekhyun's car trying to get his attention. Finally Baekhyun looks up and out the window seeing Chanyeol's car. He turns down the radio wiping his tear stained face. Chanyeol calls Baekhyun on his other phone he usually uses for Insta so the others on the group call can hear what is going on in case he needs them for help.

"Leave me alone Chanyeol"

"Not a hope baby, now I want you to keep your car straight baby and turn off at the next exit ok"

"No Chanyeol I want to be left alone. Why are you worrying about me for?"

"I'm not the only one worrying about you Baek look out your window Kai is to your right , Taeyong is behind and Taemin is right in front of you. We are gonna guide you safely off the motorway baby ok because you are swaying and not going fast enough".

"I can't cope anymore"

"I know my baby I know and I'm sorry, lets just get off this motorway and you can tell me all about it ok"

"You don't listen so what's the point. You don't care about my feelings" 

"Yes I do Baek I'm sorry ok I was just so scared of losing you now please the exit is coming up so lets get off the motorway and stop in the large park next to the motorway remember where Minseok threw up one time".

"I remember that, that was a good day" Baekhyun smiles

"Yeah it was baby now quick move to exit" Lucas drives faster letting Kai get behind then Baek then Chanyeol and then Taeyong as they all go in a line off the motorway and stop at the park Chanyeol suggested.

Quickly they all jump out of the cars in relief that it worked and they have Baek now back safe.

"Ring the others and tell them we have him" Chanyeol shouts towards Kai as he climbs out of his car and rushes over to Baekhyun's.

"Baby what were you thinking?. Let's get you out of the car"

"Chanyeol I have something to tell you" 

"You don't need to explain, ok I get it you are wanting to leave the company because you have had enough. I think you're just wore out that's all baby come get into my car I will drive you home ok". Chanyeol takes Baekhyun by the arm guiding him over to his jeep. "No Chanyeol I need to tell you something". Baekhyun pulls his arm free and stops with a tear stained face looking at Chanyeol.

"I'm sorry Chanyeol but I let Lucas kiss me " Baekhyun says making Chanyeol stop in his tracks and turn to face Baek. "You did what?" Baekhyun falls to his knees sobbing as the others start to rush over. "You kissed him" Chanyeol points and looks towards Lucas and Taemin as pure fiery rage runs through his veins. Kai grab's his arm trying to stop Chanyeol from going near Lucas. "You kissed him" Chanyeol walks pulling his arm free towards Lucas and stands face to face with him. "You kissed my man?" Chanyeol says through grit teeth. "How was I supposed to know you were still together not like you have been there for him lately is it. Look at him, he is worn out. Where were you to comfort him?. So what I kissed him, least I care for him". Lucas says right into Chanyeol's face, making Chanyeol laugh and step back with his hands out at his side . "You know what you can have him" he shouts as he rushes over to his jeep and jumps in speeding off into traffic.

"Shit Baek!" Kai shouts as Baekhyun faints, making them all rush towards him. "Lucas reaches down and tries to lift Baekhyun from the grass but Kai stops him. "I have him from here Lucas you get going. Taemin can you help me get Baek into my car and then can you drive his car back to Exo's dorm please". Kai picks Baekhyun up and puts him in the backseat, closing the door while handing Taemin the keys. "Will he be ok?" Mark asks worriedly while looking in the car at Baekhyun passed out. "I think all of this has taken its toll on him. I will get him home to Suho and he will know what to do" Kai gets into the car and heads off as Lucas watches on with the others.

"Why did you kiss him didn't you know him and Chanyeol were a thing?" Taeyong says making Lucas lower his head. "I thought they were over a long time ago and Baek was hurting. I could see it in him. I couldn't help myself. I look up to him. He is my idol while I trained. Ok so I made a mistake that I am now gonna have to live with for a long time". Lucas storms off into his car and heads off home.

"Shit gonna hit the fan now I just know it" Ten says as he and Mark follow Taeyong to their car. "There is gonna be war now and god help us all when the Suho hears what's after happening.

to be continued ...

❤️ C ❤️

Ohhhhh what will happen now?

Hope you all got a chance to check the new song out below

Love

Cclay 2020


	13. Chapter 13

"Oh my god, get him in here quick" Suho guides Kai carrying Baekhyun into the dorm towards the sofa. "Put him down here and Chen can you get me some cold water and we try to get him to wake up." Suho gets on his knees beside Baek as he brushes back his hair from his forehead. "Little Baek what have you done?" Suho whispers as Sehun now rushes in the door after getting the call to say he was found. "Suho baby is he ok?" Sehun kneels beside his lover placing his arm on his shoulder. "I hope so baby I really do" Suho kisses Sehun's cheek and snuggles into him a bit as Chen returns with some cold water and some face cloth. "Won't the cold water shock him awake?" Kai asks as they watch Suho place the cloth into cold water and then onto Baek's face making the smaller wake up with a jolt.

"Shit, what happened?" Baekhyun sits up looking around realising he is at the dorm now. "I passed out, where is Chanyeol?" Baekhyun tries to get up from the sofa but gets more dizzy as Suho holds him and pushes him gently back down on the sofa. "You need to rest and to eat, we are going to order food and then you will shower and get you into bed and you can sleep and not worry about anything, do you hear me? Suho uses his mom's voice they all love but knows he means business when he does so Baekhyun just nods and doesn't move. "Kai can you go order some food please just get the usual?" Kai nods and does as he is told as Sehun makes his way into the kitchen to get the napkins and glasses ready for when the food arrives. "I am going to head off out for a bit" Chen says trying to signal Suho that he is going to try find Chanyeol.

"Suho, can we talk just me and you later please?" Baekhyun sniffs, wiping a tear as Suho moves closer and kisses his cheek. "I know what happened and yes we can talk later but don't worry about any of that right now ok just rest for now while I make a call". Suho gets up to leave as Baekhyun moves and lays on his side facing the back of the sofa as a tear falls down his cheek. "Baek are you ok?" Sehun says softly as he enters the sitting room moving closer to the sofa. "No Sehun I have ruined everything" Baekhyun begins to cry as Sehun begins to panic not knowing what to do. He quickly moves closer and lays on the sofa behind Baekhyun making the smaller move over a little as Sehun's arms wrap around him holding him from behind. "I'm here for you don't worry" Sehun whispers, making Baekhyun nod his head "I know thank you Sehun.

Suho closes over his bedroom door with his phone to his ear waiting for the boss of the company to answer.

"He is home now sir" he waits to be told off but instead his boss is rather concerned.

" _Suho try to talk to him tell Baekhyun to have a few days off and to rest. I would ring him but he may not answer me right now. I know you are the only one who can get through to him when he feels like this"._

"Yes boss I will. He seems rather worn out and very tired. I think a few days will do him the world of good. May I also suggest I take a few days off also to watch over him please. I know now is not the right time but sir his health is important we can't afford to lose another Exo member".

_"I understand Suho take the time needed but not too long. Keep me posted on how he is"_

"I will boss thank you" Suho hangs up the call thanking the higher beings in the sky for the call going smoothly and neither getting fired. He calms himself for a moment before he returns to the sitting room to see the love of his life hugging a crying Baekhyun on the sofa.

"He will be ok right?" Kai stands beside Suho as they both watch the pair on the sofa comfort each other. "I will make sure of it. What was he thinking Kai?" Suho moves into the kitchen making Kai follow and close over the door. "I have no idea this was happening. I didn't even see them together in a way to suggest he cheated". Kai sits on the counter top looking at Suho pacing the floor. "What Baek did was wrong but with the way he is feeling lately and how chanyeol was treating him it seems like he was crying out for attention or affection and Lucas was just in the right place at the right time" Suho looks towards Kai who seems to be agreeing with him. "So what do we do now hyung?" Kai watches as Suho looks up at him. "We need to get our family back together" Suho says while walking closer to Kai and laying his head on his lap hugging him.

Buzz buzz

"That will be the food and after we eat I will take Sehun out and we will go find Chanyeol while you and Baek talk" Kai moves and slides off the counter to answer the door knowing it can only be the food.

Opening the door he sees Lucas standing there looking so worried with Mark behind him. "Sorry Hyung but I couldn't stop him," Mark says as Kai steps out closing over the apartment door. "Why are you here, are you crazy?" Kai says as panic starts to kick in as he looks towards the way out making sure Chanyeol doesn't appear seeing the man that his lover kissed standing at the door.

"I needed to make sure Baek is ok" Lucas tries to move past Kai making Kai stand up straight and steps in front of him. "Please hyung I need to know he is ok" Lucas pleads as Kai stands his ground. "Lets go Lucas I told you this was a bad idea" Mark tries to drag him buy the arm but Lucas doesn't move. "Leave Lucas please you have no idea what this has caused or can cause with my group and ours. So I am asking you as your Hyung please leave" Kai stands firm as Lucas just nods his head and starts to slowly walk away with Mark following behind him making sure he leaves this time.

Kai steps inside closing over the door as a knock comes to the door again. Opening it he hopes to god it isn't Lucas again. He breathes a sigh of relief seeing the food has just arrived. Paying the guy he carries the food, placing it on the table near the sofa before waking up Baek. "Let's eat and then you and I can talk Baek" Suho sits on the sofa grabbing some food and placing the plate onto Baek's lap so he can make sure he eats.

They all eat in silence not knowing what to say right now. Suho is thinking of how to fix this as a family. Kai is nervous to go find Chanyeol and to what state he might be in. Sehun keeps looking at Suho and just wants to hug him knowing as the leader a lot of this is on his shoulders to sort out. "I can't eat much more, I'm sorry" Baekhyun puts his plate on the table while using his napkin to wipe his mouth. "That's ok at least you ate something" Suho places his hand on Baekhyun's back showing him a little comfort. "Well me and Sehun are gonna head off out and meet Chen. That will give you two some time to talk" Kai says while clearing away the food with Sehun's help.

"I'm so sorry " Baekhyun burst out crying holding his head in his hands as the other three rush to him hugging him. "Hey we will fix all this ok, please don't worry" Sehun says making Baekhyun look at him softly smiling " Thank you Sehun" Baekhyun sniffs as he wipes his tears. "I think I will have a shower now or even a bath " Baekhyun gets up from the sofa walking towards the bathroom as Kai and Sehun say their goodbyes as they head off to find Chanyeol.

"Go have a bath it will help relax you" Suho follows Baekhyun down the hallway to the main bathroom before quickly grabbing him a towel. "Let me start it for you" Suho makes his way over to the bath turning on the taps as Baekhyun just strips off his clothes not caring knowing they have all seen him naked many times. "Baekhyun can we talk now?" Suho sits on the edge of the bath pouring in some bubble bath that he knows Baekhyun likes. "I think we need to Hyung" Baekhyun takes the towel and wraps it around his waist covering himself while waiting for the bath to be ready.

"Why did you kiss Lucas?" Suho just comes straight out with it knowing there is not point going around the reason he is like this. "I'm at such a low time in my life Suho. I am wore out, my throat hurts, my body aches, I'm emotional, I miss chanyeol so much and he wouldn't talk to me. Lucas seemed to be so nice to me wanting to talk to me so I met him for a coffee just as friends. He started asking me about things telling me I didn't seem ok and how he wanted to look after me. He wanted to hug me sensing I needed one. I started to cry at how nice he was to me and then I left the café. He followed me out to my car and I couldn't open my car because I was so upset. I told him I wanted to go but he kept pushing me to talk to him. He said he knew everything I was going through was awful and then he cupped my cheek and made me feel comfort from his touch. I guess it felt like Chanyeol touching my cheek for like a millisecond. He leaned in and pressed his lips with mine and I didn't move away. After like a second I felt my soul leave my body and my love for chanyeol flash through my mind. I pushed him away then got in the car and it was like I blanked out after that. The next thing I remember is almost like a blur and I was telling the man I love I kissed someone else". Baekhyun starts to sob uncontrollably now making Suho grab him holding him tight.

"Shhh it will all be ok, we will sort this out together. We all will as a family I promise you. Right now you need to wash and get to bed to rest and sleep ok" Suho rocks him in his arms before Baekhyun pulls away getting into the bath. "I will be right back," Suho says as he leaves the bathroom and pulls out his phone to call Chanyeol. The line rings out and he knows it will be really hard to get hold of him now after what he heard today.

"Please Chanyeol pick up" He whispers but again the line rings out. He peeks his head around the bathroom door seeing Baekhyun washed and just relaxing in the warm water of the bath. "Fancy some coco?" He shouts in as Baekhyun replies with a yes, making him head to the kitchen a little upset that he can't fix all this right away and how he wishes he could take the pain away for both of his members. Turning on the kettle and grabbing two cups he pours out the coco and waits for the water to boil as he tries Chanyeol's number failing to get him again.

Once the coco is ready he heads to Baekhyun and Chanyeol's bedroom seeing Baek sitting on the edge of the bed looking so lost. "Hey here this will make you calm a little" Suho hands him a cup as he sits on the bed beside him. "Thank you for this Hyung I really don't deserve this" Baekhyun sniffs as Suho just smiles "Just drink and stop worrying ok". "I am really tired is it ok if I just go to sleep now?" Baekhyun asks as Suho stands up from the bed making his way to the top and pulling back the covers. "Come on then I will tuck you in" Baekhyun smiles softly at his hyung handing him the cup and climbing into bed snuggling down hugging Chanyeol's pillow as Suho tucks him in. "You rest a little Baek and I will see you in the morning" Suho kisses his cheek and leaves the room turning off the light and closing over the door a little so he can still check up on him through the night.

Making his way to the kitchen he washes out the cups drying them and putting them away as he hears a voice from behind him. "Hyung" He turns around to see a crying Chanyeol standing in the doorway of the kitchen looking so lost. "Chan where have you been?. I have been so worried" Suho drops what he is doing and makes his way over to the taller hugging him tight as Chanyeol cries. "I pushed him away, Hyung , it's all my fault and I hate him and myself for it" Chanyeol says as Suho holds him tight letting him say whatever he needs to get off his chest.

"Where is he?" Chanyeol moves away from the hug as Suho guides him down to the bedroom letting him look inside seeing the man he loves fast asleep hugging one of his favourite pillows. "Look at him. Suho he looks so worn out that's not my baby. My baby is so full of life" Chanyeol wipes a tear as he slides down the wall in the hallway to the floor wiping his tears. "You can fix all this chanyeol if you listen to him and just hear him out" Suho looks down at chanyeol knowing full well he is falling apart right now.

"He kissed that asshole and I was the one who told him to leave and go after him. I am to blame here" Chanyeol gets off the floor and looks in the bedroom again knowing he needs to fix it. "Chanyeol you are both to blame for this and I'm sorry to say it but you both are. Now only you two can fix this I will help along with the others but it needs to be you and Baekhyun that sort this out" Suho place his hands on Chanyeol's back making the taller turn around to face him. "I don't know if I can Hyung '' Chanyeol turns away again to look back in at Baek sleeping. "Yes you can because you don't want what you told me in your parents house to come through" Suho heads back to the sitting room hoping chanyeol will follow but he doesn't.

Stepping into the bedroom chanyeol makes his way over to the bed seeing his sleeping lover all snuggled like a little Eskimo in the cover making him smile at just how cute Baekhyun looks right now. Taking off his shoes and socks along with his top he climbs into the bed behind Baekhyun reaching his arm around his waist and cuddling into him. Baekhyun stirs in his sleep a little while also whimpering as if he is having a bad dream. "Shhh it's ok" chanyeol whispers as Baekhyun wakes to hear Chanyeol and feel him hold him tight.

"I'm sorry chanyeol Baekhyun cries out as chanyeol hugs him tighter

"So am I baby, so am I"

They both decide that for now they will just comfort each other in their own way and deal with the outcome in the morning. But for right now they both just need each other to be silent.

to be continued......

❤️C ❤️

_**Thank you all** _

_**Love** _


	14. Chapter 14

**_Chanyeol pov_ **

Laying in our bed as I hold his small body in my arms while he whimpers into my chest. I lean my head on his delighted that the lights are off and that he can't see me crying. Hearing those words come from his lips today broke my heart into a million pieces. I know I have been a shit boyfriend but did that give him the right to kiss someone else. My body wants to let him go but my heart tells me to hold on tight and not to dare let go.

"Chan can we talk please? " he whispers into my chest as he shifts in the bed sitting up. "I don't want to fight right now baby I really don't it's late and you really need some rest" I feel him move in the bed again as he turns on the bedside light nearly blinding us both.

"Your half naked" he blushes making me just look at him before looking down at my lap as I sit up in the bed. "I always sleep like this beside you baby" I give him a little smile as he smiles back softly. "You are usually naked in bed beside me chan" he lowers his head now as I look up to the ceiling not wanting to do this now and trying to hold back my anger and tears.

"I'm sorry Chanyeol, I really am. Nothing I can say will fix this I know that. I betrayed you and I'm sorry" he wipes his cheek making me bite my lip that he is in this state and all I want to do is comfort him but he hurt me so much. "I need some water, can I get you anything?" I climb off the bed as he watches me carefully almost afraid of me. "Maybe some water too please" I leave the bedroom and head to the kitchen grabbing two bottles of water from the fridge and make my way back to our bedroom. Before I step inside I take a deep breath not knowing where this night will go.

"Here you go" I pass him the water as I stay standing leaning against the wardrobe as he stays on the bed drinking his water.

"Please say something" he whispers making me look towards him. "I'm not sure what to say its been a very emotional day for us both" I find myself looking away from him with hurt in my heart. He is so small on our bed and looking so lost and tired he needs me to comfort him and listen and I am so stubborn I can't even do that holding him was hard enough.

"Do you want to end us?" he comes right out with it taking me by surprise. "I don't know what I want baek. I can't get the image out of my head of you kissing him".

"I know this doesn't change things but he kissed me and yes I let him for like that millisecond and pulled away there was nothing more than that I swear to you Chanyeol" he croaks out my name trying to hold back tears but they fail and fall down his cheeks making him quickly wipe them away.

"You let him kiss you, why?" I decide to sit on the floor leaning my back now against the wardrobe as he seems surprised I'm not screaming or even asked him that question.

"To be honest with you, I felt shit he kept pointing it out how much I had on. He said he could see I was tired and that he would be there for me. I didn't give him any signal that I wanted him or anything like that. I know he liked me though and he kept pushing me and pushing me he touched my hand in the cafe and I left. I was so emotional and beginning to lose my self control while trying to get into my car. I couldn't get into the car so he made me turn around then he leaned in and kissed me and for that millisecond I left him as I needed comfort". He bursts out crying making me lower my head keeping my rage inside me trying so hard to not blow up and destroy our bedroom again.

"Please say something to me or sit up on the bed here" I wait as he moves on the bed a little as I go sit on it with my back to him. "I'm hurting that's all I can really say right now. Some other man had your lips" I feel the bed shift and little hands on my naked back making me close my eyes to his warm touch that I miss . "My body soul and heart are yours Chanyeol and only yours" he then kisses my back making me move away again.

"Please don't" I tell him as he nods his head and moves further away from me on the bed. "So what now then?" he asks making me put my head in my hands. "I love you Baekhyun so so much but you hurt me. I think it's best we end it now" I climb off the bed and look over my shoulder as he turns his back to me laying on the bed as the bedside light turns off making the room completely black. I hear his little cries as I decide to leave our room and head to the sitting room.

Plopping onto the sofa my tears finally give way as I grab my chest feeling like my heart has broken into a thousand pieces. Grabbing a cushion I cry into it as I lay down on the sofa and all my mind can do is see him kissing lucas everytime I close my eyes.

"Take care" I jump from the sofa seeing Baekhyun dressed with a small suitcase and suho rushing after him. "Wait Baekhyun please just let's all get some sleep and talk in the morning" Suho grabs the suitcase but Baekhyun stops him. "Chanyeol stop him" Suho shouts at me making me confused at where Baekhyun is going. "where are you going this late at night?" I feel my body shaking not wanting the answer to be him. "I'm going to stay with my brother, I'll see you all soon for the Exo concert rehearsal" he opens the door and all I want to do is stop him but I don't I seem to have stuck to the floor.

"Baekhyun your solo album is releasing soon and that's before the Exo rehearsal won't we see you before then?" Suho starts to panic more as Baekhyun now moves closer to him hugging him. "I can do my solo alone, no need for you all to worry about that so I will see you at rehearsals. I will tell the others in the morning by text, goodnight" he opens the door looking at Suho then me before stepping outside and closing the door.

"You idiot why don't you stop him" Suho hits me with a cushion making me not even flinch or move. "That's right you watch the door because you just lost the best thing to ever happen to you and now he is alone releasing his solo album when you know damn well he needs his man with him and all of us" Suho hits me once more with the cushion before leaving me alone in the sitting room.

Finally my legs seem to be able to move now as I make my way back into our bedroom seeing the main bedroom light on and a note on the bed with his ring of the matching rings we got.

_**I'm sorry Chanyeol** _

I crumble up the paper and slide his ring down my pinky finger as I lay on the bed on his pillow knowing full well I just destroyed his world and mine and also tore our family apart.

Laying on our bed I can hear the main front door knocking and people rushing in and out knowing Suho must have just called a damn family meeting. Getting up from the bed I quickly lock my bedroom door before falling face first back on the bed as I start to sob knowing there is no chance of getting Baekhyun back after he leaves for America.

To be continued....

❤️C ❤️


	15. Chapter 15

****  
  


**_Chanyeol's pov_ **

"Chanyeol where are you going?" Suho stops me pulling me back by my leather jacket. "I am just heading out" I pull my jacket free from him and open the door leaving. Rushing down to my car I just hope I will be able to keep a cool head and not kill anyone.

Arriving at the dance studio I take a deep breath before I push in through the door making everyone stop what they are doing and look towards me. The music cuts out as I let the door close over behind me. " Chanyeol, what has you here?" Mark rushes over to me looking so worried and on the verge of crying. " I need to speak to him" I nod my head over into the direction of Lucas as everyone looks at each other.

"What are you doing here Chanyeol?" Lucas looks shocked as we move closer to each other. "Lucas?" Jaehyun, another one of the other band members move closer to us all waiting for me to blow up and hit him. " I think you and I need to have a little chat don't you?" I look at the others hoping they will leave us alone. "Sorry everyone, can you leave Chanyeol and I alone?" Lucas moves towards the chairs grabbing a towel to wipe his face after rehearsals for his other group. I watch as they all rush out of the room as Lucas follows them closing the door and locking it. I stand in the middle of the training studio looking at him and wondering what Baekhyun saw in him.

"So let's get to the point of why you are here" Lucas stands close to me with his arms out either side of him as if wanting me to hit him. "I just want to talk to you Lucas. I don't want to fight so you can sit down and relax" I sit on the floor right in the middle of the room as he does the same ."What sort of feelings have you got for Baekhyun?" he looks away from me then back at his lap. "I can't help feeling how I feel about Baekhyun Chanyeol and I know you don't want to hear this but I have always looked up to Baekhyun when I was a trainee"

"So you decided to make a move on him when he was at his lowest?" I watch as he looks at me in shock. "Chanyeol I thought with Baekhyun feeling and looking so low and wore out that you and him were over" I feel the blood in my veins boil as I bite my tongue. "Baekhyun was with me and you pushed him and kissed him when he told you he wasn't interested so from now on back off him understand?" I get off the floor as he just looks up at me as if stuck to the floor not getting up. "Chanyeol, how can I, we are paired together in SuperM like you and him were in EXO at the beginning. You know Sm loves doing that to members in the groups so the fans will ship them together". I watch as he finally gets up from the floor holding out his hand for me to shake. "Please chanyeol can I have your permission to do this for the company and I promise you I will not cross the line with Baekhyun ever again" I know what our company is like with the shipping of members and how much attention the groups get so I look at his hand and reach mine out and shake it. Before letting it go I squeeze it really hard pulling him in closer to me. "Next time you touch him or make a move on him again I will kill you" I give him a smile and let his hand go as I unlock the door and leave.

Heading out to my car I see Baekhyun pulling up in his and climbing out. "Baekhyun'' I say hello as I unlock my car and climb in clicking on my seatbelt. He taps on my window making me take a deep breath and roll down my window. "Can we talk please" he looks so sad fidgeting with his bag on his shoulder. I glance behind him looking towards the door seeing Lucas leave and rush to his car. "So why are you here?" I ask him as I turn back to face him. " I have to practice my solo one more time before I head off to get my hair colour changed and get ready for the release of my album. Do you fancy coming inside?" I look away from him knowing this is really hard how I left things with us. "Please Chanyeol" I can't help myself and his cuteness so I decide to head inside as I roll up the window and climb back out of my car. I follow him inside glancing at Lucas as he pulls off out of his car parking spot and leaves.

Taking a seat on the sofas in the practice room I decide to really watch him as he gets into position with his dancers as the music fills the room of his angelic voice. I put my keys and phone down on the sofa beside me and watch every single move of his body. I close my eyes when I see him rolling his hips to the music remembering how he moves in my arms and how his body moves on mine when we make love. I find myself smiling at just how happy he is with his work. I have ended the best thing in my life with the man I love and I hate myself for it.

The music is finally over and he has done so well I find myself standing up and clapping as he looks at me with a red blush across his cheeks. "Did it look ok?" he asks me as I hand him a towel to wipe his neck of sweat. "It looks perfect, well done and best of luck with it. I better go because If I don't check in with Suho he will kill me when I get back" I bow a little and leave looking back at him one more time seeing him looking all sad as he lays down in the sofa placing the towel over his face and if I know him as well as I think I do, he is crying underneath it.

Making my way back over to him I crouch down and remove the towel making him jump and sit up. "I thought you were gone" he wipes his face as I place my hands on his knees. "I'm so proud of you Baekhyun I really am, you have so much going on and yet you still put your all into it and I'm sorry I never noticed it as much before"

"Thank you, hearing you say that means so much to me. You have no idea how much chanyeol" he lets a tear fall making me want to wipe it but I hold back as another one falls. "Hey don't cry" I give in and wipe the tear as he touches my hand with his gentle one. "Stay please, I really hate being alone" I lower my head placing my forehead on his lap. "Baekhyun we are all heading off now see you at the dress rehearsal before your show" I hear the dancers leave closing the door behind them and his soft hands on the top of my head. We stay like this for a few minutes not talking or fighting.

I finally lift my head up looking into his red bloodshot eyes. "I will stay with you while you get ready if you like" I get up from the floor as he smiles a soft smile grabbing his bag as I hold open the door so we can head to the makeup room.

"There you are, I was looking for you. Why didn't you answer your phone" Suho slaps my arm as I walk past him towards the others who have all shown up. "Why are you all here?" Baekhyun hugs Chen before the others join in. "We couldn't leave you to deal with this on your own," Sehun says patting Baekhyun's head like a child. "I am just heading off now to get my hair changed. You all don't need to be there for that" Baekhyun is being nice but deep down he loves the attention from the others. " I am gonna head off now Baekhyun" I say my goodbyes to the others as Baekhyun follows me out. "Chanyeol wait" I stop just at the door before turning to face him . "Thank you for staying , did it look ok?" he gives a little smile waiting for my answer as I gently touch his cheek. " You did amazing like always, see you soon" I push the door and head out to my car and climb in. Seeing him at the door watching me I beep and head off out on a drive to clear my head and try to figure out what I really want .

Do I want to leave Baekhyun for good or will I chase him to get him back for good this time and finally be the man he deserves and to stop all this drama once and for all.

to be continued...

❤️C ❤️

Love


	16. Chapter 16

**_Chanyeol's pov_ **

Arriving back at the dorm and making my way to our bedroom I fall onto the bed hugging his pillow as the tears start to fall. I know I'm hurting baek but he is hurting me too. I understand he has been put into this position to save us and that upsets me but knowing he kissed Lucas ripped out my heart.

I hug the pillow so tight as rage fills my veins. Every time I close my eyes I can see them both together. Night time is worse when I finally fall asleep I see them in bed together. Baek is my universe and now the universe is taking him away from me. Should I let it? Should I fight for my man?. I am still hurting so I can't see straight.

The anger builds up more and more making me get on my knees on the bed and punch the pillows over and over again screaming out my anger.

"Hey hey" I feel hands touch my arm making me turn to see Kai looking worried. "Grab your gym gear let's get out of here" I catch my breath and nod my head before grabbing some clothes and my bag following him out of the dorm.

He drives us to the gym where we always go to work out and release some stress. The mirrored walls of the gym have seen so much if they could talk they would have some stories to tell of what happened in the gym.

I sit quietly in the passenger side of his car as neither one of us speaks. My rage is low at the minute but I really wish we get there quick because I just want to punch something.

"He better not be here" I stare out the window as Kai makes the last turn down the road of the gym. "Baek is at the company" he replies as he finally parks the car.

"I meant Lucas" I climb out of the car grabbing my bag slamming the door behind me.

"He isn't here, I already rang ahead and asked could we have the gym to ourselves" hearing him say that makes me smile as Kai really knows me and will do anything to try help. "Thanks bro" I nod at him as he pushes the door to the gym making me follow him.

"Now go get that rage out" he points to the machines in the room and locks the gym door.

I quickly change my clothes and wrap up my knuckles before I head towards the punch bag giving it little taps with my fist. Then all of a sudden like the hulk from those hero movies my rage hits the surface and I begin to punch the bag harder then harder again. The imagines pops into my head again of my beautiful angel kissing him over and over but in my head Lucas keeps looking at me with a smirk as Baekhyun kisses him as if teasing me.

I punch harder and harder the sweat starts to pour down my back as I punch harder again. I have treated baek so bad since day one of hearing about SuperM. I felt my world crumble around me and now this. The rage gets worse and I begin to cry.

My punches slow as the tears flow. "Baek" I cry out as I begin to slow my punches before falling to the floor trying to breathe. "Hey, it will be ok" I turn to see Kai on his knees beside me making me jolt towards him hugging him.

"Help me Kai please make it stop" I cry into his chest as he hugs around my head with my head on his chest. "Talk with me Chan, tell me what you want me to stop" he kisses the top of my head as he sways us a little from side to side.

"The pain just make it go please Kai please" I find myself sobbing uncontrollable now and Kai just holds me as we both fall sitting on the gym floor. "shhhh you will be ok I promise, you just let it all out first" he kisses my head again as I become weak in his arms.

A few minutes have passed and I finally calmed down and stopped crying. Moving a little I sit up wiping my face in my top before I can even look at Kai. "Here drink this" he hands me a bottle of water making me drink it all in one go.

"Thanks for this Kai, I needed this" I wipe my face again as he just watches me.

"Chanyeol don't let this ruin you both. We have to start getting ready for our Exo concert tomorrow and we need it to be perfect for our fans. They will be waiting to see if the mighty Chanbaek will do anything" he softly smiles making me smile back. "They really do like us as a couple, if they only knew the truth". I climb off the floor and sit on one of the benches close by.

"Are you both still a couple?" he says almost with a whisper making me look up at him standing now beside me. "I am not so sure. I want to go back to the way we were but there is still that little bit holding me back".

"Lucas am I right?" he says making me huff "Yes it's him".

"Chanyeol get a grip of yourself and stop putting all of this on baek. Yes he let Lucas kiss him and yes it was oh so very wrong but he told you about it straight after. You have also given him a hard time about SuperM and yet said nothing to me about me joining them. Your anger was with baek as soon as you heard of the new group. You acting the way you did and how baek felt from hearing the news of the new group and coming to you only to not get comfort from you, to he shouted at broke him down more. Lucas was there for him at the wrong time and the kiss happened".

"Stop Kai please your making it out that it was ok for Baek to kiss him" I look up at him as he moves and sits back on the floor in front of me.

"I'm just making you see it from Baeks Point of View. The kiss was wrong very wrong but can you see how it lead to Lucas kissing him. He was given a chance and took it" I turn away from him not wanting to hear anymore.

"I can't take the blame for what they did" I stand up and start to hit the punch bag again.

"I'm not asking you to, I'm just telling you how things got this way" He holds the punch bag from swinging making me hit it a little faster.

"I won't be able to think straight with you both gone to America. I will just keep thinking the worst of him and Lucas. I already spoke to Lucas and he will back off. He has to be flirty with baek just the way our company made me and baek flirt now look at us".

"Well you need to trust baek he had a moment of weakness and he is paying for it now just be there for him Chanyeol like your supposed to be. He needs you more then anyone in this world and you won't be there for him" Kai keeps staring at me trying to make me see sence.

"I'm angry with him Kai, first SuperM now this. Its all too much" I punch the bag making him move away and sit on the bench.

"Chanyeol have you thought how baek feels in any of this. Do you know he hates himself for being picked for the group. How much he worried that we had to come back and tell you all only for you to walk out on him. Lucas kissed him and yet you blame him for it. Stop being so angry and listen to him for once. He can't change what happened so go speak with him let him talk and you shut up and listen". I watch in shock as Kai begins to cry making me move closer to him.

"You come to me crying but won't comfort baek, get out of here and go find your man and put this right Chanyeol. I don't have D.O here to hug me and comfort me but I have all you to help me through it. Go back to the dorm Baek is there now" he wipes his tears looking at his phone.

"OK" I lower my head and grab my bag. "I will drop you off but you promise to listen and talk with baek" he opens the door of the gym waiting for my reply.

Taking a deep breath I smile at him "I promise" we jump into the car and head back to the dorm.

***

**_No pov_ **

"Baek we are gonna head out for a bit you want to come with us? Suho fixed his coat standing in the doorway of Baekhyuns room seeing the smaller freshly showered with his new almost grey new hair colour and just a t-shirt and shorts on smiling at him.

" I'm just gonna rest if that's OK" Suho nods his heads and leaves the dorm with the others as Kai and Chanyeol pull up outside.

"Get up there and make this right" Kai waits as Chanyeol climbs out waving goodbye as he heads up to their dorm with butterflies in his stomach.   
  


Opening the door to the dorm it's awfully quiet without all the others here. He makes his way to the bedroom he shared with Baek and sees the smaller sitting in the middle of the bed with the lights off watching TV.

"Hi" Chanyeol whispers making Baekhyun jump a little.

"Shit you scared me" Baekhyun giggles a little as he mutes the TV.

"Sorry I didn't mean to" he drops his bag down on the floor and takes the hoodie off throwing it into the laundry hamper next to the door.

"Everyone is gone out" Baekhyun tries to make small talk as Chanyeol just smiles. "yeah I passed them all coming in" he slides of his shoes as Baekhyun watches him out of the corner of his eye. His stomach is jumping like crazy with nerves.

"Your hair looks great" Chanyeol sits on the side of the bed and reaches across running his fingers along Baeks newly dyed hair. Baekhyun closes his eyes to the touch he craves so much. "I'm just going to have a shower and then we can talk if you like" Baekhyun opens his eyes and just nods his head looking so calm but inside he is a total bag of nerves.   
  


A few minutes have passed and Chanyeol returns with just a towel around his waist. Baekhyun takes a deep breath biting his bottom lip as he watches out of the cornor of his eye as Chanyeol drops the towel and pulls on some tracksuit bottoms. Baekhyun used to always whistle when Chanyeol did that but he found it would be not a great idea to do now.

Chanyeol finally turns and makes his way over to the bed pulling on a t-shirt as he sits on the side that he lays on at night. "So what are you watching?" he asks as baek is still nervous sitting in the middle of the bed holding the TV remote with the sound on mute.

"Oh I wasn't really watching anything" he starts to flick through the channels as the bedside light turns on. He gets more nervous now knowing they are gonna talk.

"Baek let's talk" Chanyeol sits up leaning his back against the headboard as Baekhyun turns to face him placing a pillow across his lap.

"I have been so horrible to you since you came home and told us about SuperM and you know this. Since that day I have thought about loosing you and how I would cope without you. Instead I never thought about how you felt. Yes I have said this before but I need to again. I was so angry I felt you and Kai betrayed us as Exo. I never seemed to get annoyed with Kai just you. I am sorry for that".

Baekhyun watches the man he loves finally open up as he is biting the inside of his cheek trying not to cry just yet.

" I wasn't here for you when you needed me most. I was selfish when I should have listened to you and made sure you where OK. I tried hard to before but the mention of SuperM annoyed me. The situation with Lucas I get why he made the move. He took advantage and that hurt me that he could do that to you at a time when you felt low because of what was happening and especially the stuff with us. I just want you to tell me now how you really feel and I will listen".

Baekhyun smiles a little as a tear finally falls down his cheek making him wipe it away fast.

"Thank you for telling me how you feel. I guess the only way I can say all this is yes I was extremely hurt when you walked out on me after I told you about the new group. I never wanted there to be an end to Exo and we asked that of the boss before we agreed. I needed you when I got home but you got so angry at me you left. As for the Lucas thing it was a moment of weakness that I can't change. He fancied me and took a chance when I was low but it still doesn't excuse what happened so I am sorry Chanyeol for that happening".

They both just look at each other not knowing what to say or how to say the next part.

"Do you still want to be with me?" Baekhyun takes the chance and asks as Chanyeol reaches across taking the smallers hand in his.

"More like do you still want to be with me baek?" Chanyeol softly smiles as Baekhyun begins to cry. "I want the man I love back. I want him to grab me tight and tell me it will all be ok. I want him to mean it this time" Baekhyun pulls his hand away making Chanyeol look at his now empty hand.

He knows Baekhyun is trying to protect his heart and right he should. He promised he would talk to baek but is this something he can do. Can he forget about the kiss with lucas and lose the man he loves so much or does he give him a chance.

"I want us baek, I have been such an ass hole and I hate it. I miss us so much. I miss your soft lips. I miss how you spoon into me at night especially when your cold. I hate not being there for your solo I hate myself alot for how I have treated you. I know you have to flirt with Lucas on this new trip to America but I trust you. Just come home to me and be with me. Take me back and let me make it up to you please Baekhyun baby forgive me please" Chanyeol fianlly cries as Baekhyun crawls across his lap hugging him as they both cry.

"I'm so sorry Chanyeol" Baekhyun cries into the hug as Chanyeol does the same. "I love you so so much" Chanyeol pushes Baekhyun back a little so he can see him better as he wipes the smaller tears from his cheeks. "I love you too, promise me we are ok?" Baekhyun let's out a little sob making Chanyeol hugs him close again. "I promise baby" Chanyeol kisses the top of Baekhyun head as the smaller finally let's it all out as Chanyeol holds him tight knowing how much of an ass hole he has been to the man he loves. He needs to do one thing right now and that's to kiss baek and remove any trace of lucas from his man's lips.

Cupping the smallers cheeks as he stares into his eyes he leans in closer and kisses Baekhyuns lips softly. Baekhyun doesn't hesitate and kisses him back while wrapping his arms around the talkers neck.

"I've missed you" Chanyeol leans his forehead on the smallers while holding onto him so tight. "I missed you too Chanyeol, stay the night in here with me please don't leave again" Baekhyun begins to cry more as Chanyeol knows he has fucked up. "I'll stay here every night with you I'm going no where baby ill be right here" Chanyeol kisses his man with a little more passion as Baekhyun melts feeling his boyfriend kiss along his jaw and down his neck to the spot that makes him groan out.

"Take me Chanyeol please" Baekhyun tries to control himself as Chanyeol lays him softly on his back leaning over him. "As you wish" with that said Chanyeol kneels up on the bed and pulls baekhyuns top off throwing it beside the bed. Baekhyun wraps his legs around the tallers waist as he too pulls Chanyeol's top of before running his hands down this man's muscles back. "Fuck I missed you baby" Chanyeol moans into the kisses he plants all across Baekhyuns chest.

"I missed you too baby can we make love please" Baekhyun begs a little as Chanyeol's stands up and drops his tracksuit bottoms to the floor and returns to lean over Baekhyun removing his underwear and then licks his fingers and runs it along the opening.

"Ohhhh that feels so good" Baekhyun closes his eyes finally feeling his man at his opening. "You ready?" Chanyeol asks as Baekhyun just nods his head as Chanyeol slides into him making the smaller grab onto the bed.

"Fuck yes" Baekhyun shouts as Chanyeol lifts the smallers legs up over this shoulders and starts to move in and out slowly.

"Take me bent over instead your deeper that way" Baekhyun looks up at Chanyeol as the taller moves as Baekhyun gets on his knees with his ass facing Chanyeol.

Chanyeol doesn't wait and slams into the smaller making him jolt forward holding onto the headboard and Chanyeol leans over him kissing the croak of the smallers neck.

"That's it your so much deeper this way" Baekhyun looks over his shoulder seeing the man he loves hold his hips while fucking him.

"Oh baby I can't last long" Chanyeol moans out as he begins to pound faster and faster before leaning over Baekhyuns back again and reaching under stroking the smallers cock as Baekhyun moves his ass to the trust of Chanyeol.

"I'm gonna cum" Baekhyun grabs the bed tighter as Chanyeol speeds up "cum baby cum now for daddy" Chanyeol shouts as Baekhyun explodes all over the bedsheets as his pink hole tightens around Chanyeol making the taller go crazy and proud him harder before pumping his seed into Baekhyun.

Slowing down he kisses up Baekhyun's back making the smaller turn to the side so he can kiss his lips better. "That was perfect" Chanyeol moans as Baekhyun moves making Chanyeol slip out of him.

"So sexy seeing my cum slide out of you" chanyeol watches as Baekhyun wiggles his ass a little as his creamy cum slides down baekhyuns balls. "Fuck baby your so sexy" chanyeol can't help but stroke his cock making it hard again as he bites his bottom lip.

"I bet you taste good" baekhyun moves and lowers himself taking Chanyeol's cock in his mouth sucking him as Chanyeol grabs the smallers hair guiding him on his cock. Baekhyun licks all up the shaft and around the tip making Chanyeol jolt a little with it being so sensitive.

Looking down Chanyeol moves a little as he begins to fuck Baekhyuns mouth as the smaller takes him deep down his throat. The flick of the tongue along his cock is driving him crazy he can't take much more. "I'm gonna cum baby" he shouts out as he keeps watching Baekhyun suck the life out of him. He finally reaches his high and grabs Baekhyun's head as he explodes deep down his throat as the smaller takes it all sucking him dry.

"FUCK" he screams out giving Baekhyun every last drop of his cum.

"Mmmh" Baekhyun pulls away showing Chanyeol his cum in his mouth before swallowing it and licking his lips.

"That's so fucking dirty" Chanyeol says leaning down and kissing the smaller on the lips.

"You tatse so good" baekhyun licks his lips again making Chanyeol move Baekhyun onto his back as he forcefully lifts the smallers legs up high into the air as he burys his face at his ass hole licking it sending Baekhyun crazy. The smaller has nowhere to grab so he tries to hold the headboard above him.

Chanyeol licks from the ass hole all the way to the tip making it all wet before he takes baek cock in his mouth making the smaller arch his body. "Oh god yes" Baekhyun moans and Chanyeol slides a finger into Baekhyun while he keeps sucking the tip. He looks down at Chanyeol looking up at him still sucking him as he grabs the tallers head and lifts his hips up to fuck Chanyeol's mouth. Chanyeol enters another finger and pumps them as Baekhyun loses all senses and stops moving as Chanyeol sucks him with his mouth and fucks him with with his fingers. He feels a third enter his hole and he now opens his eyes wide as Chanyeol deep throats him. He may not be a big as chanyeol but he is till empress with his length and how good him man is taking care of him tight now.

"I'm gonna cum" he moans as Chanyeol slides one more fingers that's it Baekhyun's spot is being hit over and over that he screams into the air as he explodes into Chanyeol's mouth as he jolts up pumping it into him.

"Argh" he screams again as the life is being sucked out of him till he lays empty on the bed as Chanyeol slides his fingers out and let's go of his cock with a pop.

"You look so sexy cuming" chanyeol says while kissing up the body of the smaller.

"Your amazing" Baekhyun cups the tallers cheeks and kisses him as chanyeol smiles delighted he could make his man cum the way he did.

"You took four fingers this time baby" chanyeol lays on his side pulling Baekhyun in closer as the smaller blushes. "We always wanted to try five but your hand is huge and my poor ass" baekhyun laughs at remembering they wanted to try fisting but where worried they would hurt the other.

"Once day maybe" chanyeol smiles as he hugs backhyun kissing his head now and again as they hold each other tight.

"I thought I lost you for good" Baekhyun bursts out crying making Chanyeol look at him before hugging him tighter. I am going nowhere I promise. You need me and I will be here" Chanyeol whispers as he hushes the smaller in his arms till they both fall asleep.

❤️C ❤️

Love


	17. Chapter 17

_**Baekhyun Pov** _

Waking up and slowly opening my eyes I feel the pillow under my head instead of a muscled chest. Sitting up slowly I noticed Chanyeol sitting at the end of the bed. Playfully I crawl down the bed towards him and kiss his naked back making him flinch. My heart begins to sink as I grab the sheet from the bed wrapping it around me and climbing off the bed so I can stand in front of him.

"What did I do now?" I wait till he finally looks up at me with bloodshot eyes. "Chanyeol what is it?" I begin to worry now seeing him close to tears. Reaching my hand to touch his cheek he turns his head the other way making my heart break.

"What is it Chanyeol?" I hold on tight to my sheet around me as he finally turns back to face me.

"You and him. I can't get you both out of my mind. Your both in my dreams having sex" he looks down at his hands and I notice he has my phone and has been going through it.

"Chanyeol, that was just a dream. I am with you. Nothing like that will ever happen between Lucas and I. What more can I do to prove it?" I smile softly at him as I drop the sheet to the floor and stand in front of him naked.

"All of what stands in front of you belongs to only you. We had a beautiful night last night. Please don't think those thoughts" I reach for his hand and place it on my body. "See only you can touch this" I wink at him as I slide his hand down my torso.

"You said you would prove it to me" he finally speaks again making me look worried at him. "How can I prove it to you, you should believe me as my partner that I am telling you the truth". He stands up making me step back a little as he reaches and touches my lips rubbing my bottom lip hard.

"He had these," he says with a deep angry voice. "Yes but you have this" I grab his hand and place it over where my heart is pounding in my chest. He pulls his hand free and walks towards his wardrobe.

"Chanyeol what's happened? Last Night we made love and now this morning it's like we are back fighting again" I watch as he pulls on some shorts and a t-shirt.

"I want you to prove it to me and leave SuperM" I watch as he stands real tall as if he is ready to fight with his chest out like some sort of boss.

"I'm not leaving SuperM because you don't trust me. I made a promise to the company to help keep us going" I moved closer to him touching his arms trying to make him calm a little.

"You made a promise to me also baek" he pouts making my heart break but without me doing this we will lose everything.

"Chanyeol I love you so much but without this band we will lose everything, there won't be a company anymore" he pulls his arm free and steps back. "So your choice is Sperm then?" he smirks and starts to make my blood boil.

"My choice is SuperM not sperm and judging by how you're acting this morning I am going to say this, it's officially over between us. I can't deal with this all the time, Chanyeol it's too much. If you can't trust me then there is no point" I sit on the bed watching him look shocked at me but I know I need to stand up to him and say how I feel.

"So is that it, we are over?" he keeps staring at me as I look away and then back at him "Yes I think it's for the best we can't live like this" I watch and within a few seconds he has my phone smashed against the wall.

"Go be with him then off to America you go with your new man, don't mind me" he starts to pull my clothes out of the wardrobe dropping them to the floor.

"I'm not going to be with him how many times, oh you know what takes all my clothes out of the wardrobe it saves me having to do it" I stand up from the bed as he starts to trash the bedroom again.

"Now you can both get your own room together and finally date with me out of the way" he moves to the dresser and knocks everything off with pure rage. Grabbing the sheet from the floor I cover myself as I can't get out of the room as he is blocking the way out.

"What the hell is going on in there?" I hear Kai pounding on the door.

"Just getting rid of a cheat" Chanyeol shouts, making me look at him.

"It was a kiss nothing more. We are over now so please move out of the way" I try to leave but he stands in front of the door. "Move Chanyeol" I look up into his raging eyes as he smiles "So you can go be with him, sure off you go he can have my sloppy seconds" he steps out of the way as Kai bursts in the door followed by Sehun and Suho.

"What's going on?" Suho shouts as I hold back my tears still looking at Chanyeol smirking back at me.

"This little whore is leaving" Chanyeol says and with those words I walk straight out of our room and into Chen's "What's going on?" Chen asks after stepping out of the shower. "I need some clothes and Chanyeol just called me a whore" I try my best to hold my tears and not let any of them see me cry.

"He what?" Chen storms out of the room to my bedroom and I can hear him scream his lungs off at Chanyeol. Everyone is screaming and shouting as I quickly get dressed into Chen's clothes and make my way to the sitting room.

"Leaving to go to your new man, like a good little whore" I stop in my tracks and turn back to see Sehun pushing Chanyeol back to keep him away.

I feel my blood boil and I storm back to him and smack him over the face.

"I am nobody's whore and I am definitely not your boyfriend anymore. Just remember this when I am gone it's thanks to the new group that you still have a job" I turn back to the door and slip on some shoes.

"Baek wait!" Chanyeol shouts making me turn to face him again.

"I'm sorry chanyeol, I'm done talking with you" I grab the door handle and open it leaving as I rush down to my car.

Once I'm in the safety of my car I burst out crying. I'm not a whore, I'm not a whore. Sobbing into the steering wheel I hear my car door open as Sehun climbs in. "Oh my, Baekhyun are you ok? He holds out his arms as I lean over and sob into his chest.

" I'm not a whore" I keep saying over and over into his chest as he holds me tight. "You are not a whore do you hear me?" he moves me back to look at me better and hands me some tissue.

"Where are you going this upset?" he looks at me worried as I calm my breathing. "I need to get a new phone for starters and I have to be at the company soon to talk about going to America with SuperM then my solo is going to be out. It's just so much Sehun" I begin to cry again as he comforts me.

"He is being ripped apart upstairs by Suho. He should have never spoken to you like that baek. I'm so sorry" Sehun calms me as I sit back up in my seat checking myself in the mirror.

"Sehun there he is" I spot Chanyeol in the rear view mirror entering the garage where we all park our cars. Carrying a big bag over his shoulder. Squinting I notice that the bag is actually mine. Where could he be going with my bag.

"Sehun that's my bag he has. Do you think my clothes or his clothes are in it?"

"Surely they are his clothes" Sehun stares out the window as we watch Chanyeol throw the bag in the back before slamming the door closed.

_**Sehun phone rings** _

"Hello"

"Yeah, I'm with baek now in the garage"

"He what? , oh shit ok"

Hanging up the phone he turns to grab the seat belt clicking it on. "Sehun what's wrong?" I begin to worry as he starts to look a bit pale.

"That was Kai, Chanyeol threw some of your clothes in the bag and is on his way to find Lucas" My stomach starts to turn making me want to get sick as I quickly start the car and begin to follow Chanyeol's car as we speed out of the garage.

"Put your damn belt on" Sehun shouts at me, making me reach for it pulling it across my body and letting him click it on.

"How do they know he is going to Lucas Sehun?" I quickly glance at him as he just looks out the window holding on the little handle above the door.

"He told the others just as he was leaving he had arranged to see Lucas" I turned back to look at the road ahead and put my foot down to speed after Chanyeol.

"So that's why he had my phone, he probably has my clothes in that bag and is going to meet Lucas to give them to him. Why the hell would he do that. I'm sick of this shit I really am Sehun"

"I will ring Suho and find out what we should do" I just nod my head and keep following Chanyeol.

Finally we arrive at the dance studio but chanyeol is so fast he is out of this jeep and in the building before I can unclip my seat belt.

"Oh I'm not able for all this" Sehun runs towards the building with me as we take the stairs to the main dance hall.

Sweating like crazy and pulling Sehun up the last few steps we burst in the door of the dance hall to see Chanyeol standing in front of Lucas after throwing my bag at his feet.

"Chanyeol what is all this about?" Lucas turns to see us join in as I make my way over to the bag and unzip it. Seeing my clothes inside I get a shock as I notice the clothes are more lingerie that I wear for Chanyeol when we have some very much sexy alone time.

" Show him what's in the bag, whore" Chanyeol says making me grab the bag up into my arms

"What the hell did you just call him?" Lucas looks down at me then back towards Chanyeol.

"He is a whore, show him the bag baek" Chanyeol pulls the bag from me and pulls some of the lingerie out throwing it at a very shocked Lucas.

Dropping to the floor I try my best to gather everything in my arms as the tears and embarrassment start to show.

"You thought you were meeting baek when in fact it was me messaging you from his phone. This way I knew you would show up thinking it was oh little cute Baekhyun wanting to see you. Well guess what you can have him" Chanyeol drops the bag and storms off out of the dance hall.

Sehun rushes towards me and I call out for him to leave. "Baek let us help you" Lucas gets down on his bunkers beside me handing me some of the linergie as I feel my face burning red.

"I will be fine both of you leave me alone please" I fall onto my ass crying.

"Please baek" Sehun touches my shoulder trying to comfort me.

"I SAID GO" I shout, making them both leave as I sob into my knees pulling my legs closer.

A few minutes have passed and I finally stop crying as I drag myself up from the floor and grab my bag swinging it over my shoulder as I look up and see Lucas sitting on the seats by the door.

"I didn't want you to be alone and I asked Sehun to go" He stands up as I walk closer to the door to leave.

"Baekhyun I'm sorry, I know I caused all this but are you ok. He should have never spoken to you like that" he tries to reach out is hand as I lower my head in shame.

"Well it's all over now, I left him" I grab the handle of the door to pull it open as he stops me.

"Come for a coffee with me" I turn to look up at him seeing his soft smile.

"OK" is all I can say right now as he opens the door for me as we head off for a drink.

To be continued....

❤️C ❤️

_**Oh no Chanyeol messed up** _

**_Thanks to @ladyli1987 for helping me with this idea_ **

_**Ignore any errors** _

_**Love** _


End file.
